


The Secrets we keep

by RedFox13



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Work In Progress, would like constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: Things are not what they seem.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a pleasant day in the ancient city of Yharnam, and the citizens carried on about their business happily. But things were not all they seemed. Gascoigne and Henryk sat in the dining room of the former priest's house quietly enjoying a cup of coffee. Henryk watched his long time friend with concern as the giant man nervously sipped his drink. Viola and their daughter were out shopping, so their absence made the awkward silence more noticeable. The older hunter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Ya sure you're alright Gas? You never turn down the full moon hunts, but three months in a row?" Gascoigne was glad for the bandages over his eyes, his friend's gaze was as sharp as his saw cleaver, and he tried his best to avoid it. "I-I'm sorry...but I can't join you this evenin'. I had an important matter to attend to...a rather... personal one." He stammered nervously. "Oh?" Henryk asked with one eyebrow raised. Gascoigne nodded. Henryk sighed "Well if you insist then I won't persist." Finishing his drink he stood. "If you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for tonight." "Likewise." Gascoigne mumbled. As Henryk donned his yellow coat off the hat rack by the door he noticed his friend staring out the living room window watching the sun with a concerned look and a slightly furrowed brow. "Damn it enough!! What is wrong with you Gascoigne?!" Henryk's sudden outburst made the man jump and turn suddenly. The priest looked down at his feet and timidly replied, "I'm sorry, Henryk, I really wish I could tell ya', but I jus' can't. Please trust me." Henryk walked up to his friend as he put on his mask and hat. "I'm sorry Gas, you're like a brother to me. What ever is going on, don't shut me out. If you're in trouble let me help." He put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thank you. Perhaps one day I can tell you, but not now." Gascoigne smiled as he hugged his friend farewell.

Gascoigne watched from the window as his friend left. When he was out of sight he went into the kitchen and poured himself a shot of whiskey. "It's goin' to be a long night." He sighed as he downed his shot. He dreaded the full moon night ever since his encounter in the tomb of Oeden. Going to his room he gathered a few sedatives and blue elixirs into a satchel. Then he donned his hunter gear, and grabbed his axe and blunderbuss. He intended to leave before Viola returned. She already knew where he'd be and this time she wouldn't come for him, he made her promise. How she hadn't left him after that night was beyond him. How was she still able to love him after what happened? Gascoigne felt tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the family picture and music box on the nightstand next to their bed. The terrible memory of that night came back to him, the blood, the screams, the mob of angry beasts. Viola fearfully pleading for him to stop as he came ever closer with his axe, the hunter appearing, the clash of weapons, an agonizing pain in his head, the metallic scent of blood and the sickening stench of a beast. The persistent, soothing chime of a music box, a sharp pain in his chest, a tormented inhuman scream "Forgive me" then blackness. He pulled himself out of the memory to find himself on his knees sobbing uncontrollably and shaking with his head in his hands. He had almost killed Viola in his blood drunk rage, almost killed the good hunter that saved her. And worst of all he had become the very thing he hunted. He hated himself for what had happened, now he was cursed to relive that night every full moon. Taking a moment to calm himself and wipe his eyes, he stood and walked back to the kitchen. Placing a large bottle of whiskey and an empty flask in his bag he made his way for the door.

 

Henryk stood quietly and worked on a glass of brandy as he watched the crackling flames in his living room fireplace. His saw cleaver, pistol, throwing knives and other equipment were laid out on the table against the wall behind him. Turning to his right he glanced over all the old pictures that covered the wall. Some were family, one was of Viola as a child with his wife. Others were old hunters, many long dead or taken by the nightmare. He stared longingly at a painting of a white haired woman with crimson red eyes. She was an old hunter that had come from a foreign land and had the great misfortune of drinking the same blood that made him nearly immortal. She lived alone in a long forgotten part of Yharnam, it had been abandoned for as long as he could remember. Their cursed fate and his loneliness since his wife's death had brought them close. He neglected to tell Gascoigne or Viola of her because he knew Viola wouldn't approve of her, and frankly his love life was his own buisness. "My dear Ophelia, I think I'll pay you a visit this evening." He said as he walked towards the table and loaded up his equipment.

Back in central Yharnam Gascoigne made his way through the streets to the cathedral ward. As the afternoon wore on he became increasingly anxious, and after several blocks he quickly ducked down a side alley filled with coffins and turned a corner. He stopped when he reached an abandoned building with iron bars on the window and a large metal door. Taking out a key he unlocked the door and went inside, promptly locking it behind him. He proceeded down a set of stairs into the building's basement. Inside was a empty jail cell with a set of leg shackles on the wall. A desk with a candle sat in the corner. After setting down his weapons Gascoigne lit the candle then took off his hat and coat and left them on the floor. Emptying the contents of his bag he poured a mixture of elixir, sedative, and whiskey into his flask and shook it up. Discarding the rest of his clothing except for his pants he went inside the cell with the flask and candle and locked the door behind him. Placing them both in a corner he slipped the shackles on to his legs then knelt down to pray. It was going to be a long night indeed.

Henryk made his way through the decrepit and worn down maze of buildings in a long forgotten hamlet in the outskirts of Yharnam. Not even beasts came here seeing as there was nothing here for them to eat. That and the healing church sealed off the hamlet after the ashen blood scourge. A skull with crossbones was carved into the stone over the chapel near the old town square as were many of the other houses of people who were afflicted by the scourge. Ophelia lived in a house behind it. He heard a voice singing an old healing church song as he neared it. The windows were overgrown with ivy and the roof was gone, the inside of the church had been turned into a garden. He peaked through the partly open door to see a white haired woman in a tan blouse and brown pants singing gently as she tended some dark red roses that grew all over the ancient stone altar. "So that's what she does with the flowers I bring her." He muttered. She must have felt his presence because she stopped singing and turned around.

"Well, are you going to stand there and gawk or come in?" She called. The door creaked open and Henryk stepped in as she walked over to greet him. "Good afternoon, Ophelia." Henryk greeted her with a hunters salutation. "And to you, Henryk. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She chirped happily as she hugged him. When she let go he set down his saw cleaver. "The hunt is on tonight, and it's been far too long since I've seen your beautiful face." Ophelia blushed as she plucked off his hat with one hand and gently tugged off his mask with the other. Henryk's short, silver streaked brown hair shimmered in the sunlight. And his steel blue eyes had a happy look to them. "Likewise since you always wear this silly mask when you visit." She replied as she casually dropped them next to his weapon. Henryk chuckled as he grabbed her by her waist and held her close for a moment. Gently he leaned in and kissed her, they kept kissing for a while until he reached around and grabbed her ass. "Oo, I like where this is going." Ophelia said, her red eyes lit up with excitement. "If you're so eager, shall we get to it?" Henryk asked as he removed his coat and weapons belt. "Do you even need to ask?" Ophelia replied.

Back at Gascoigne's house. Viola and her daughter returned. It would be sunset in a few hours and the streets would be filled with terror and beasts. After sending her daughter to get ready for supper Viola searched the house for Gascoigne. His axe and blunderbuss were missing as was his hunter gear. She wrung her wrists nervously, she knew what his absence tonight meant. She remembered the night in the tomb of oeden. He was blood drunk and attacking anything that breathed. He approached her with a mad look in his eyes and an evil grin. He snarled at her as he swung his axe. Another hunter with her music box stepped in and fought him. His mind was already addled, but that fight broke him. He became a beast, and the hunter fought with all he had. The hunter tossed Viola the music box, and she kept it wound up. As it played, its music seemed to subdue him. The hunter was about to kill him when he screamed, "Forgive me."as if he realized what he had done. Then he passed out from blood loss. She begged the hunter to spare him, which he did. He gave her a few blood vials before he proceeded to the cathedral ward. Gascoigne changed back while he was unconscious. Viola tended his wounds and helped him home when he woke in the morning. A tear ran down her face as she shuddered at the memory. "Mum? Is daddy gone again?" Quickly wiping away the tear and smiling, she turned to face her daughter in the doorway. "Yes, but he's not hunting tonight, he'll be home in the morning." The girl nodded and ran off with a smile.  
"Please come home." She quietly whispered as she went to the dining room.

Gascoigne looked miserable as he sat in his cell. The moon would be up in a few hours and the nightmare would begin again. He carefully removed his bandages and placed them on the ground. His large yellow eyes gleamed like a cat in the dim candlelight. Picking up his flask he slowly sipped on his concoction as the evening drew on. A while later he started feeling feverish and his joints began aching. His skin felt like it was crawling with ants. "Gods! Jus' get this o'vr with." He quietly pleaded.

Sometime later Henryk and Ophelia walked out of the ruined church. Henryk's shirt was partly unbuttoned and his neck was covered in hickeys with two small puncture marks on one side. Ophelia was wearing his coat to cover her breasts and she was carrying her torn blouse in one hand and Henryk's hat with the other. Her lips were red with a dried trickle of blood going down one side. "I'm sorry, it seems I got a little carried away." Henryk blushed as he glanced at her torn shirt. Damn, she looks beautiful that way though, he thought. Ophelia smirked, "So did i. But after all a hunter must hunt. Wether in the streets or in the sheets." Henryk opened the door to her house and held the door for her. "After you." Ophelia grinned showing two long white fangs. "Always the gentleman, aren't you? She said as she passed him in the doorway. He quietly followed behind her. She showed him to an armchair in her living room and lit a lantern, then excused herself to go change clothes.

Henryk sat patiently and let his eyes wander around the room. Ophelia had various hunter weapons and oddities scattered on the walls. On a bookshelf she had the mummified heart of a darkbeast in a jar, it still sparked with electricity. Along with it were piles of old books, some were volumes only to be read by high ranking church members, some were textbooks from Byrgenworth, and some were training manuals for hunter weapons. Over her fireplace was the mounted horns of a cleric beast, and on a wall to the right were various photos and paintings, some were even of hunters he knew. He noticed one painting in particular, it was of a man in healing church garb with white hair and red eyes much like Ophelia. In a shadow box next to it was a faded and tattered holy shawl and a well used flintlock pistol. In a far corner was the corpse-armor of a keeper of the old lords on an armor stand holding a folded burial blade. Even though it was long dead it still gave Henryk a chill.

Ophelia appeared a few minutes later in her dark green old hunter gear. "Who is that?" Henryk asked as he pointed at the painting of the white haired man. "That was my brother Alastair. He was a cleric for a time when we first came to Yharnam, then he became a hunter." Ophelia was silent for a moment as Henryk went to stand next to her. "We were hunting one night, and he turned into a beast. At first I thought he would kill me, but instead he cowered away from me. I tried to approach him but he ran. I found him a while later in a cemetery near Hemwick charnel lane, he was there praying." Henryk looked surprised, "But beasts aren't able to do such a thing...are they?" Ophelia nodded, "Usually not, but he did. It took some time but after talking to him he did calm down. He followed me home and I let him sleep in the old church. That was back before the roof fell in. I locked him inside expecting to find an angry beast in the morning." She was silent for a moment, looking as if she was lost in a memory. "Then what?" Henryk encouraged. "When I came back that morning I found that he had changed back and was fast asleep on the floor behind the altar." Henryk's eyes went wide with surprise. "That can't be possible." He said quietly. Ophelia nodded. "I thought so too. After that he retired from hunting, and incredibly he never became a beast again." Ophelia looked at the shadow box as she handed Henryk his coat and continued. "Hard to believe, isn't it? But sadly it's all true." She said quietly. Turning away she went and grabbed her scythe out of the keepers hands and strapped it to her back. "I'm going to hunt the forbidden woods tonight. Then I'm going to byrgenworth for a tome in the headmaster's old office. Where will you be?" Ophelia asked. Henryk's voice was slightly muffled as he placed his mask over his face. "I was just going to the woods as well, need to vent a little." Ophelia raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "My partner Gascoigne has been acting strange, he's been skipping on hunts. And he refuses to say why. He never keeps secrets and it's annoying that he's hiding something from me knowing I'll do anything for him." Henryk explained. Together they left the house and went to retrieve Henryk's weapons from the church. As they were about to part ways they hugged each other. "Is your friend married?" Ophelia asked. "To my daughter." Henryk nodded. "Hmm, perhaps go and ask her what's going on. If he won't tell, she might." Henryk replied. "That's sounds like a good idea. Looks like I may skip tonight's hunt and visit Viola instead." As Ophelia turned to leave she said. "Come back in the morning for breakfast, won't you?" Henryk replied. "Sounds wonderful, I'll bring coffee."

The moon had risen by the time Henryk made it back to central Yharnam. Making his way across the Great Bridge he came upon a small group of beastly townsfolk wielding axes and pitchforks. They never stood a chance as Henryk tore through them like paper, spattering blood everywhere. Fortunately for him this part of town was quiet tonight, the echoing gunshots and rally cries of other hunters seemed to be coming from another part of town. After a few minutes Henryk reached the fountain by Gascoigne's house. Stopping to rest for a moment he pulled out a handkerchief from his coat pocket and wiped the blood from the front of his hat, mask, and shoulders. As much as he loved hunting he made a point to never bring the hunt home. Viola would see him sometimes in his hunting attire but never once did she see him covered in blood and beast guts. He had every intention of keeping it that way.

After he had rested he made his way to the barred window on the side of the house. The orange glow of a lantern and the smell of incense greeted him as he tapped lightly on the glass. A young girl popped up at the window a moment later. "Grandpa, grandpa! I'm so glad to see you. Are you hunting tonight? Have you seen daddy?" The girl happily chirped as she jumped up and down in delight. Henryk laughed then gave her a gentle scold. "Hello my dear, I'm delighted to see you too. But you know you're not supposed to be near the window after dark. The beasts might smell you. Besides, isn't it past your bedtime?" The girl replied, "Yes grandpa, I'm sorry. I was just waiting for daddy to come home." Just then a woman's voice whispered from inside the house. "Violet, I thought I told you to go to bed. Who's at the window?" Violet answered cheerfully, "Its grandpa, he came to visit and scare away the beasts!" Henryk chuckled and thought to himself, if only scaring them was all I did. "Off to bed with you, I need to speak to grandpa, alone." Viola said as the girl stepped away from the window. "Yes mum." The girl said with a yawn and disappeared. "Thank the gods you're here father. I need your help, and so does Gascoigne." Henryk sighed as he leaned against the iron bars of the window. "Clearly he does, but he won't tell me a damn thing, that's not like him." Then more quietly he said to himself. "He never keeps anything from me, not even how well your wedding night went." Viola gasped. "Father!! Really? He told you?" Henryk turned a little red under his mask. "Sorry, I forgot how well you hear, just like your mother. Gas' is gonna give me hell later." He sighed. "To the matter at hand, whats his problem?" Viola then began by telling Henryk of the events in the tomb of Oeden. Then she told him of how he went hunting the next full moon and came back exhausted, jumpy, and uncharacteristically anxious. Surprisingly there was not a drop of blood on him. Something had him terrified, and he wasn't talking. Henryk stood there in surprise and was quiet for a moment before asking. "Where will I find him now?" Viola handed him an old skeleton key as she answered, "He locks himself away in the basement of the old jail in the cathedral ward. This is the spare, that was all I could get out of him when he was drunk on whiskey one evening. He swore he wasn't hunting, so I hate to think of what he is doing. I would go see him, but he made me promise I wouldn't." Henryk held the heavy, rusted key in his hand for a moment before placing it in his pocket. "I know where the jail is, I'll go talk to him. For now get some rest, I'll come back tomorrow." Viola nodded and backed away from the window. She quietly watched as Henryk walked away. A chill went down her spine at how serious he looked as he went back up the stairs to the Great Bridge.

The clock tower in the cathedral ward tolled eleven o' clock as Henryk made his way through the darkened streets, the echo of his footsteps the only noise around. While passing some coffins in an alleyway he thought he caught a glimpse of Eileen standing in one of the old watchtowers. But she vanished as quickly as she appeared. The moonlight made it easy to navigate and it wasn't long before he found the jail. A loudly panting abhorrent beast wearing shredded church doctor garb wielding a sharpened stave was standing in front of the door. A quick throwing knife between the eyes put an end to the poor bastard.

As he approached the door Henryk felt a knot form in his stomach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Something was terribly wrong, he almost didn't want to know what either. Checking to make sure no one was around, he unlocked the door and let it slowly swing open. His grip tightened around the handle of his saw cleaver as the moonlight revealed large sets of footprints on the dirt coated stairs. The scent of dust and decay was normal in the old buildings of Yharnam, but not when the foul scent of a beast accompanied it. Please don't be dead down here Gas', Henryk thought to himself. His heart was pounding in his ears as he descended the steps, he was ready for a fight, but he wasn't ready for what he saw in the basement. In the corner he spied his friend's hunter axe and clothing along with a bag sitting on the desk with some bottles scattered around it. Lighting a small lantern on his belt, he cast the light around to get a better look at the room. A ragged, raspy, snore caught his attention and made him turn around, ready to swing his cleaver if necessary. But instead it clattered to the floor noisily as he stared frozen in shock at the creature chained up in the cell. 

It was nearly four times his size, covered in coarse gray fur with shaggy shoulder length silver hair. Each of the fingers on its massive hands were tipped with a long black claw, and it's jaw was lined with jagged teeth like steak knives. It's face bore an uncanny resemblance to his friend's. Henryk felt his heart sink as he spied a set of bandages sitting next to a flask and a burned out candle on the floor of the cell. The creature was sleeping until the sound of Henryk dropping his weapon woke it. It began to stir and move around in a sluggish manner, as if drugged. When it saw the hunter it let out a fierce growl. "Gascoigne? Gas' is that you?" Henryk asked quietly. Upon hearing its name the creature stopped growling and tilted its head to the side slowly as if it was thinking. Finally pulling himself together Henryk approached the cell, the creature came up to the bars timidly sniffing the air. "Do you recognize me Gas'? It's me, Henryk." Hearing him say his name made the creature finally remember him. It responded by whimpering and backing away into a corner, covering its eyes with one hand and shewing Henryk away with the other. He had never seen a beast behave like that, in fact it wasn't supposed to be possible. They only knew mindless savagery and bloodlust. Out of curiosity Henryk reached through the bars and grabbed the flask. It smelled of blue elixir, a sedative, and whiskey. After digging in a pouch on his belt Henryk poured the contents of the flask into a empty antiseptic bottle and corked it. "I have a feeling I'll need this." He said to himself, then turning back to the creature shaking in the corner of the cell he said. "What do I do with you?" As he picked up his weapon the creature attempted to get into a kneeling position and started praying. Once again Henryk stood speechless, this creature reminded him all too much of the story of Ophelia's brother. After careful consideration Henryk decided to spare him, even though he despised beasts. "I'm going to leave now Gas'. I'm going to wait for you outside the tomb of Oeden on the bridge. We need to talk. Meet me there near dawn. Henryk said calmly. Gascoigne appeared to listen intently for a moment, then made an attempt at speech. But it was very garbled and distorted. "Gods, I still can't believe it... You thought I would kill you didn't you?... That's why you wouldn't tell me." Henryk said sadly as Gascoigne looked at him quizzically. "I've been hunting for nearly fifty years, it's seems so long ago now. I've seen so many hunters die, turn into beasts, or get taken by the nightmare. So many more I killed as they slipped into madness..." Henryk was silent for a moment before continuing. "You and the girls are the only family I have left. I can't bring myself to kill you and still be able to look Viola in the eye." Henryk looked again at Gascoigne and saw that he appeared to be crying. Then he made a very garbled attempt at saying Viola. Henryk sighed as he started for the door. "Goodnight Gas', sleep well." He called as he left the building and locked the door behind him.

It was three in the morning when Henryk reached the tomb of Oeden, he had taken his time getting there killing a few beasts on the way. He decided it was time to stop and rest for a bit. What he had experienced was so surreal, that he was still trying to wrap his mind around the whole thing. As he sat on the stairs leading to the graveyard, the seriousness of the situation hit him like the bitch-slap of a pissed off cleric beast. What would happen if the church found out? Would they kill Gascoigne, or would the choir experiment on him? Would they kill his family to? He broke down and cried for what felt like some time. He composed himself when he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the aqueduct. Standing he readied his cleaver and pistol, and waited for who ever it was to get closer. 

To his relief it was only Ophelia, she turned the corner and made her way into the tomb. She was covered in blood carrying her equally bloody scythe in one hand and an old book bag in the other. The smile on her face was unsettling. But that smile changed to a look of concern as she spotted Henryk. "Are you alright, you look like you've been crying?" She asked when she finally reached him. Lowering his weapons he nodded. "Care to talk about it?" She asked. "No, not now. I'm waiting for Gascoigne, I told him to meet me at the bridge near dawn. If he even understood me..." Henryk replied. Ophelia was silent for a moment, then looking herself over she quietly said. "What a damn mess, it's going to take a while to wash up." Then to Henryk, "Will you still be by in the morning?" Henryk replied, "Yes, but I don't think I'll be able to eat. Mind if I have a drink instead?" Ophelia answered, "I'll get out a bottle of my good vodka and share with you. I'm afraid I must be off, I'll be watching for you." Together they walked to the bridge, Ophelia took the elevator to central Yharnam and Henryk leaned against the stone railing of the bridge and gazed down into old Yharnam below. He smiled to himself as he watched the distant shape of Djura on his clock tower, imagining that the crazy old hunter was profanely gesturing at him. That was their usual greeting anyway when he visited him in the scorched ruins he called home.

The moon had gone down and sunrise was about two hours away when Henryk heard a strange sound. It was the odd scrape of metal against stone with the sound of shuffling footsteps. Readying his weapons again Henryk turned towards the noise expecting a beast, but instead saw his friend Gascoigne. The man looked as if he had aged ten years since that morning and Henryk couldn't remember a time he had ever seen him so tired. He staggered along dragging his axe, dressed in his hunter garb looking nothing like he did earlier that night. Apparently he was so tired that he went right by Henryk without even noticing him. "Gas'!" Henryk called. With a growl the man jumped and the next thing he knew there was a blunderbuss barrel in his face. Henryk gasped sharply, then slowly and calmly moved the gun away from his head. "It's alright, it's just me." He said cooly. The priest gave him a nasty glare and replied hoarsely, "Ya tryin' ta give me a heart attack ya bastard?!" Henryk lowered his weapons and shook his head. "We need to talk." His friend replied, "I'm too tired to talk with ya', besides as I said before I'm not tellin' ya anything." The priest yawned. Henryk dug in his pouch retrieving the bottle with the mixture he found in the flask. Handing it to Gascoigne he asked. "Will this change your mind?" The man stared at the bottle with a look of shock and disgust, he knew what was in it. After a moment of tense silence the priest asked threateningly. "You know... So what are ya goin' to do to me? Ya goin' to put me out of my misery?" Henryk tightened his grip on his weapons and replied, "No, I won't kill you. Besides if I had wanted to, you would've never left that jail cell. I can't kill you, the girls, they need you. They worry so much about you. Gas' I need you, you've been the fiercest and most loyal friend a man could ever have. And I wouldn't have anyone else at my back during a hunt." Gascoigne asked in a sad, hushed voice, "Ya really don't think of me as a monster?" Henryk tried to lighten the mood, "The only thing monstrous about you is your stench. When's the last time you bathed?" This got him to chuckle a little. "How much of last night do you remember?" Henryk asked. "Not a damn thing after sundown. I take that cocktail of mess in the bottle there to make me sleep the night away. Ay didn't get to finish it this time. Don't tell nobody but it's an old church recipe they used when they needed a beast taken alive for research." His friend answered. "What's makes you think I'm going to tell anyone? Anyway, you look like hell. And Viola will hit the roof if you don't get home soon. I'll walk you home and see you safely inside. When can we meet up again?" The priest thought for a moment and replied, "Three nights from now, meet me at the Gnarly Willow, near the other end of town." After a brief pause he asked, "Promise me ya won't tell Viola. It'll break er' heart ta know what's been happening to me. Gods know I can never forgive myself for the grief I've caused her."

"I promise." Henryk replied. Together they walked in silence until they reached the priest's house. Once inside Gascoigne put his weapons and hunter gear away, then promptly fell into a deep sleep on his living room couch. Sighing quietly and shaking his head, Henryk searched a hall closet for a blanket. After covering his friend with it he started to make his way towards the door. He suddenly felt unable to move as if something was holding his legs in place. Looking down he saw Violet had wrapped herself around his waist in a hug. "Thank you for bringing daddy home grandpa." She whispered. "What are you still doing up little one?" He whispered as he knelt down to hug her. "I couldn't sleep, I was scared. I was worried about you and daddy. And I had a nightmare." She said softly. "What was the nightmare about?" He asked. "It was about daddy, he was crying, and then when I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't answer, he just kept saying I'm sorry, it's my fault. Then daddy turned into a monster." Henryk reassured her that it was only a dream. After saying goodbye he sent her back to bed. Back outside he departed for Ophelia's house. "I swear that child is gifted with insight." He muttered to himself.

Henryk and Ophelia were sitting quietly at her kitchen table. She had changed her outfit to a simple wine red dress and Henryk had left his coat, hat, mask, and weapons by the door. They were on their second glass of vodka, a hushed silence had come over them as Henryk finished recounting the events of the night. The only sounds were of the birds chirping outside. After some time had passed Ophelia finally spoke. "I'm so sorry for your friend. What are you going to do now?" Henryk sighed, "I don't know. The whole situation is so strange. I'm still trying to process what I saw." Ophelia stood and moved her chair next to Henryk, then sat down and put her arm around him. "How long does he plan to hide this from his family?" "Probably for as long as he can. Gascoigne is a family man, and more than once he's confided in me that he hates himself for the stress and worry he causes his family." Henryk replied then continued. "May I ask you something?" Ophelia nodded. "What ever happened to your brother, Alastair?" Ophelia was quiet for a moment before responding. "He was courting a nosy woman who was in training to be a blood saint. She found a diary of his recounting the story I had told you of earlier. She took it to the church hunters and he was arrested, then he was turned over to the Choir. I had received a blood-stained letter from him months later saying he had escaped them and was hiding somewhere in old Yharnam. I searched for him every chance I got until the Powder Kegs burned the place down. It's been nearly fifty years since he was arrested and twenty since the fire. I'm not even sure if he's still alive." Henryk was thoughtful for a moment then said. "Your people are known for having quite extended lifespans. How old do you think he is now?" "I was seventeen and he was fifteen when we first came to Yharnam, that was about a hundred years ago. The eldest of our people are around seven hundred." Henryk choked on his drink when he heard this. "Wh-what?!! You're joking!!" He sputtered. Ophelia giggled. "No, we really can live that long. And sadly that and a few other things tend to cause people to hate or fear us." Henryk finished his drink and replied,"I wish people weren't so hateful towards each other." Ophelia nodded then asked, "Another round?" Henryk shook his head, "No, but thank you. I still have to get home. I'll have to sleep eventually, after that I have to think about what I'm going to do about Gas'. There has to be a remedy for his condition." Ophelia stretched and yawned as she stood. "I know it's not my place to ask, but may I help you to help your friend?" Henryk was thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Yes, I would be grateful for all the help I can get. But I'm going to have to let Gascoigne know, even though he might not like it." Ophelia asked as Henryk stood, "You said that you were going to meet him, perhaps I should introduce myself?" Henryk answered as he retrieved his gear by the door, "That sounds like a good idea, but just be warned, he doesn't open up to people easily." "You know I can charm anyone." She replied with a grin. Henryk chuckled. With a quick kiss he said his goodbye and made his way home.

A few nights later Henryk found himself sitting on a bench outside the Gnarly Willow. The darkening clouds overhead and the scent of rain on the wind told of an approaching storm. The drooping branches of the towering bent willow tree in front of the tavern concealed him from view. It was getting dark when Henryk heard the sound of someone down the road. He sat as still as the gargoyles that adorned the buildings of Yharnam as the footsteps got closer. A tall shadow entered the yard of the tavern, stopping right in the middle. He heard the sound of someone taking a deep breath, and a familiar gravely voice called out. "Sorry ta keep ya waitin'. How long have ya been here?" Henryk stood to greet his friend. "About an hour. Hate to say but it seems the tavern owner was put down last week." Gascoigne sighed, "Well, what do ya have in mind then since we can't drink?" "Who says we can't drink?" Henryk replied with a mischievous look in his eyes. Gascoigne grinned as Henryk removed a few picks from his coat pocket and swiftly picked the lock on the door and opened it. "What happened to being law abiding and chivalrous?" He asked. Henryk replied, "What happened to humanity and decency?" Gascoigne shrugged, "Good point." They entered the bar and closed the door behind them. Lighting up a lantern they stood at the bar and poured themselves some shots of whiskey. The chatted and reminisced about intense and comical events while hunting. Henryk had left his hat and mask on the bar and was staring at all the old bottles gathering dust on the shelves. They had drifted into a silence for a while before Henryk spoke up, "Gas, you know how we never keep secrets from each other?" "Uh-huh?" Gascoigne mumbled as he poured himself another shot. "I hope you forgive me, but I've been keeping a secret from you." Henryk said. "Oh?" Gascoigne replied with surprise. "I.....I've been seeing someone." A quiet chuckle from the priest turned into a loud bellowing laugh. "That's a good one. What kinda' trick are ya' tryin' ta pull?" Wordlessly Henryk opened his shirt collar and showed him all the hickeys on his throat. "Gods! What kinda' woman does that?!" He exclaimed. "She's an old hunter, her name is Ophelia and she's a vampire." Henryk replied calmly. "Are ya daft?!! A vampire?!! You're telling me you're sleeping with a blood drinkin' fiend?!!" Gascoigne replied shocked. "We're blood drinking fiends, remember?" Henryk responded sarcastically and continued, "Besides she is going to meet us tonight. I received a letter from her earlier saying she has something important to tell us, but she'll only tell us in person." Gascoigne asked suspiciously, "Us, why us? She doesn't even know me. Unless you've been talkin'?" Henryk chose his words carefully as he spoke, "I've told her of you, and as it turns out you and her have more in common than you think." Pouring them another round Henryk recalled the story of Alastair. Gascoigne sat stunned and quiet for the duration of his tale. "Bullshit!" The priest huffed incredulously after he finished. Henryk was on his fifth shot of whiskey and was starting to feel pretty good. "I thought so to, but after seeing you in the jail I knew she was telling the truth." Standing up and stretching his arms over his head, joints cracking loudly, Henryk noticed the priest was looking bored and restless. "You know? It's been a while since we've sparred. Care to go a few rounds to pass the time?" The grin on Gascoigne's face was the only answer he needed.

Back outside the bar the two hunters stood in the yard with weapons ready. A light rain had begun to fall and thunder rumbled in the distance. They stood statue still with only the priest's shawl fluttering slightly in the faint breeze. When a bolt of lightning struck the two men charged forward. They dashed and dodged around each other, weapons clashing, the sound of steel ringing out as loudly as the thunder. Faster and faster they moved, quickly becoming fierce and violent. Gascoigne snarled as he transformed his axe, Henryk roared as he knocked his friend back with swift blows. They struck so hard that sparks flew from their weapons. After some time they were breathing hard, but they weren't finished. Gascoigne let out a beastly scream when Henryk finally drew blood as his cleaver grazed the priest's thigh. The sweet scent of blood filled the air, Henryk was about to strike again when suddenly two sharp cracks came from his left followed by a sharp pain in his wrist causing him to drop his weapon, Gascoigne had done the same, he was glaring menacingly at the hunter who intervened.

Ophelia had arrived just in time to see Henryk fighting with a rather large cleric she assumed to be Gascoigne. Seeing how violently they clashed she decided to quickly disarm them with her threaded cane. The cleric glared at her with a sinister grin. Henryk turned to face her, the deadly look in his eyes froze her blood. But upon recognizing her his gaze softened to a look of bashfulness and surprise. "Hello Ophelia, it's good to see you." He said as he glanced down at his wrist seeing it was bleeding profusely. "Sorry about that love, but I thought you two were trying to kill each other." Gascoigne had picked up his axe and was leaning on it while keeping one hand over the cut on his thigh, blood was starting to run down his pants leg. Viola won't be happy to see that, Gascoigne thought to himself. Digging into a pouch on her belt Ophelia handed them each a blood vial. Uncorking them the hunters downed the vials as quickly as they downed their shots. Henryk felt refreshed as the blood healed his wound. Gascoigne looked over Ophelia with a grimace. "So yer' the siren that stole Henryk's heart? You don't look a day o'vr thirty. Did he kidnap ya' outa' the cradle?" Ophelia gave him a smile and replied, "You must be Father Gascoigne? Strange, you're rather crude for a priest. Too much time in a confessional?" Gascoigne mumbled something incoherent as he returned his axe to normal size. By then the rain was pouring down and the wind was picking up. "Well, shall we stand out here and catch our deaths, or shall we get indoors?" Ophelia asked Henryk. Gascoigne trudged over to the door and held it open as everyone made their way into the tavern. Henryk started a fire in the fireplace while Ophelia and Gascoigne pulled up some chairs. Grabbing a drink for each of them, the hunters gathered around the fire to warm up and dry off. After a while of watching the crackling flames Henryk finally spoke up. "So what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Ophelia sipped her drink before replying. "You remember that blood-stained letter I told you about that my brother sent before disappearing?" She asked. Henryk replied, "Yes, what of it?" Pulling out a worn yellow paper from her pocket along with another paper she said, "When we were children we had a secret way of sending notes. I hadn't noticed before, thanks to it being covered by blood, but he left a faint symbol that meant the letter was coded. Translating it I found that he had hidden an important message in a journal of his in the old library near my house." Gascoigne looked at the paper and replied, "Yeah, so that means?" Ophelia answered, "I have a theory on how to cure you of your ailment. But to do that we need some of Alastair's blood." Henryk finished her sentence, "Which means we need to find your brother." Ophelia nodded, "Exactly." Henryk took a sip of his drink as he stoked the fire. Gascoigne gave her a thoughtful look and asked quietly, "Ya truly think there's a cure for me?" Ophelia replied as she met his gaze, "I believe so." Gascoigne was quiet for a moment before asking, "Why is it ya want ta' help me anyway?" Henryk had excused himself for a moment to refill his drink, leaving Ophelia and Gascoigne alone. "This damned scourge took the only family I had. Hearing Henryk speak so highly of you and how he frets over you and your family's well being reminded me so much of my brother and I. Seeing a chance to keep a family together in a world that's falling apart, I had to help." Gascoigne was taken aback by her sincerity, he smiled to himself as he gazed at the fire, for the first time in a while he felt a little hopeful. "Thank you." He said to Ophelia, then quietly to himself he said, "Henryk fretting, huh? Old coot must be getting soft in his old age." Suddenly a bottle cork came flying across them room hitting the priest square in the back of the head. "Ow!! What the hell?" He turned around to see Henryk by the bar glaring at him as if daring him to repeat himself.


	2. Hitting the books

Ophelia laughed quietly as Henryk returned to his chair. He glanced at her before stoking the flames again. "If my memory is correct, there are two library's in the area of the old hamlet. One large central library, and a smaller and much older one that was near an old school." Henryk said. Gascoigne asked, "Yer' not talkin about that huge building with the griffins in front of it are ya?" Henryk nodded and Gascoigne grumbled, "Gods! If he hid it there, we'll die of old age before we find it." Henryk replied,"Maybe, but for now we've got time. There's another three weeks until the next full moon." 

Gascoigne flinched slightly at the mention of it then he ran a hand over his beard as if thinking. "About that... I'm afraid that I'll be laying low in another spot this time." He said nervously. Henryk rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Don't tell me someone found your hiding place." Gascoigne nodded, "Couple of enthusiastic church hunters are holed up there. Found em' when I went to check on the place the other day. They looked half drunk with blood, so I decided not to bother em'. Leave em' for Eileen." 

Henryk scratched his head as he looked at his friend. "Where will you be now?" The priest shook his head, "I don't know. I can't exactly stay home, I don't trust myself, especially around the girls." Ophelia thought she saw a look of loathing on his face that was quickly replaced with concern. Suddenly she had an idea. "The old city guard's armory is the most secure and well built place in the hamlet. It's got a heavy iron door and barred windows, you can stay there. It might need some cleaning though." She said to Gascoigne. He replied, "That's nice of ya' but I couldn't impose on ya' like that."  
Ophelia shook her head, "Nonsense, you need a safe place where you won't be bothered. And no one will ever know you're there. I can have it ready for you in a few days." Gascoigne smiled and thanked her. 

After a while the rain had ended. The silver light of a waning moon poked out from between the clouds. The three hunters agreed to make their way to the old hamlet where Ophelia lived to start searching for Alastair's journal. The trip was quiet and uneventful seeing as most of the beasts were hiding from the storm. Ophelia began cleaning the armory and making it livable while Henryk and Gascoigne went to the library.

The building was about three stories tall with two wings, built in the gothic style. It's gray stones were darkened with age, the intricate carvings above the door were almost faded away, the windows were shuttered up, and the large wooden double doors were chained shut with a heavy, and rather rusted padlock securing it. The moonlight cast shadows over the stone griffins crouched on either side of the stairs giving them a sinister look, almost as if they would come to life and attack those that dared intrude on their silent vigil. 

A cold gust of wind tugged at their clothes as the two hunters approached. Henryk could feel a slight ache deep in his bones, he knew the weather would be changing soon. He was thinking of how best to get the lock off when Gascoigne raised his axe and brought it down hard, cleaving the lock and chains in two and splintering the door slightly.

The priest shoved on the door, it slowly opened with a loud creaking groan and the scrape of wood against stone. "Hope ya' brought yer' library card." He said jokingly. Digging into the wallet in his back pocket Henryk produced a small yellowed paper card. "As a matter of fact I did." He replied, his mask crinkling slightly as he grinned. Gascoigne laughed and shook his head. "You? Readin' books? Never thought you the type ta' read." Returning the card to his wallet he replied, "Mostly got books for Viola, to read at bedtime." 

Gascoigne would never let him live it down if he knew he had used it to check out books on cooking and sewing. He had to learn for Viola's sake since she was still a child when her mother died. Being a single father and a hunter was a tough job. "Uh-huh. Sure." The priest replied with a sarcastic smirk. As they entered the building the strong odor of dust, mold, and neglected books hit their noses making Gascoigne sneeze a few times.

Quietly surveying the room Henryk noticed how neat and orderly everything was. Aside from copious spider webs and a thick layer of dust coating everything, he half expected a librarian to appear and ask if they needed help. "We're the first ones to step foot here in decades." He said in a whisper as if he had no wish to disturb the silence that permeated the place. The priest nodded as he fumbled for a match, lighting a candlestick sitting on the front desk he looked over the directory.

"Did that paper Ophelia gave ya' say anything on jus' where her brother hid 'is book?" Gascoigne asked as Henryk searched in his pocket for the paper. Unfolding the translated copy he studied it carefully. "Hmm. I think this might be a clue. He says that to find it for her would be too easy. That she has riddles and rhymes down to a science." Henryk looked at Gascoigne and saw he had a puzzled expression. "The way he appears to put an emphasis on science makes me think he hid it in the area with the books on science." Henryk explained. Looking at the directory Gascoigne replied, "That's on the top floor, restricted to Choir and church officials." Henryk raised an eyebrow, "That sounds like the perfect place to start. It would make sense to hide it in sight but out of reach."

Picking up the candlestick Henryk used it to light the hand lantern on his belt. The soft light revealed a large wooden staircase situated behind the front desk that led to the second floor. The ancient wood creaked with every step as they ascended, echoing loudly through the empty building. Henryk had an uneasy feeling as he walked along near the railing of the second floor. A spiral staircase in an alcove led to the top floor. A wrought iron gate with the insignia of the healing church emblazoned on it barred their way.

"Don't think ya' can pick the lock this time." Gascoigne said as he looked at the oval shaped lock on the gate. "Ya' have ta' grant it eyes." He muttered. Henryk was confused, "Grant it...eyes?" Gascoigne nodded. "It's a choir thing, they go lookin' fer' eyes so that they can see into the unknown. It's why they make us cover ours. I think they're all mad." He explained. Henryk punched the gate and huffed in annoyance, "Damn them and their obsession for secrecy!" He gave a long tired sigh, it was back to square one.

Hearing the faint chirp of birds outside, Henryk guessed it would be dawn soon. Looking at his friend he said, "It'll be morning soon, you didn't tell Viola you'd be out all night did you?" Gascoigne shook his head, a twinge of guilt hit him as he imagined his worried wife sitting at home in the dark waiting on him. "Then you should go home, we can come back later." Nodding in agreement Gascoigne shouldered his axe and made his way for the door. In silence they parted ways, Gascoigne went back to Yharnam and Henryk went to his house on the other side of town.


	3. A murder of crows

When Violet had woken her to tell her Henryk returned with Gascoigne, Viola breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up and tiptoeing to the living room she had found her dear hunter sleeping soundly on the couch. Her relief was short lived when the next day he left early in the morning saying only that he would return soon. Later that morning she sent Violet off to what passed for school at a friend's house and made some chamomile tea in the kitchen. 

She patiently waited by the stove until she heard a quiet knock at the door. "Good morning Eileen." Viola smiled as she greeted her. "To you as well." Eileen replied, her voice calm and her face unreadable under her mask. Discarding her hat, mask, and feathered cape on the hat rack she joined Viola at the kitchen table.

"I came as soon as I received your rather vague letter, what can I do to help you?" She inquired as Viola poured their tea. "Where do I even begin?" She asked herself as she sat across from Eileen. Starting from the beginning she told her of the harrowing events at the tomb of Oeden, then of Gascoigne's odd behavior in the following months. 

Eileen was stone faced as she finally spoke up. "He is hiding something, of that there's no doubt. But it also seems that he's trying to protect you from this secret." Viola rubbed the bridge of her nose and answered tiredly, "And it's been worrying me to no end. I need to know what's going on. I asked father, and he never bothered to come back after he went to check on him." Eileen sipped on her tea, she appeared to be deep in thought. After a few minutes she said, "I suppose I can check on them without their knowledge. But I can't watch them constantly, as a hunter of hunters I cannot shirk in my duties."

"I am aware of this, and I wouldn't dare ask you to neglect your duties." Viola replied. Then almost hesitantly she said, "Which is why I want you to teach me to move and fight like you do. Teach me to fight like a hunter." Eileen almost choked on her tea at her request. "You don't know what you're asking!" She replied sharply then added, "Hunting is dirty, deadly, work! Do you know how many hunters I've put down over the years?! Gods forbid you meet that kind of end and leave Violet motherless, I can't stand the thought of it!"

Viola harshly responded, "I'm well aware of how horrific the hunts are. I've seen what it's done to my father, to my husband. Too many nights I ventured into the streets, unarmed and frightened to search for Gascoigne, and bring him home. This time my pleas and the music box weren't enough, were it not for that good hunter the tomb of Oeden would be my grave. Violet was almost made an orphan because of my folly. I can't rely on my husband to protect us forever. Henryk, Gascoigne, Violet, they're all I have. I've been defenseless for too long. It's my turn to protect them!!"

Eileen did a double take, she could've sworn it was Henryk's steely blue eyes she was gazing into. Eileen sighed defeatedly as Viola composed herself. "Very well, I'll teach you. But you must promise to never join the hunt. Only use what I teach you for self defense or for the protection of your family." Viola nodded solemnly, "You have my word."

Eileen finished her tea and stood. "Let's not waste time then. When does Violet get home from class?" Viola walked with her to the door as she answered, "Four o' clock." Eileen nodded as she put on her cape, her face once again blank and unreadable through her mask.

The morning sun was shining brightly, a few clouds dotted the sky as the two made their way through Yharnam. A few sparse crowds of people were gathered near the market place, but Eileen and Viola went around them. Down a deserted alley filled with coffins and up another they went, finally stopping at a heavy iron gate. Just beyond it was a dingy, off-white, two story townhouse with a large walled courtyard paved with bricks. The tall stone walls were overgrown with ivy and the house itself was boarded up and looked as if it had seen better days. 

Pulling out an old skeleton key, Eileen unlocked the gate. Looking over her shoulder she saw Viola's surprised expression. "What? You thought I lived in nest like a bird?" She said dryly. Viola shook her head and replied, " No, it's just I've passed this place before. I never would've guessed you lived here." Eileen nodded, "I used to live in Old Yharnam, till' those damn pyromaniac Powder Kegs decided to set the world on fire!!" Viola remembered as a young girl seeing the distant glow and towering plumes of black smoke the night the city burned.

Shaking off the memory she followed Eileen inside. Rummaging through a closet Eileen gave Viola a set of hunter garb. Showing her to an empty guest room she instructed her to change. Meanwhile she dug around in another closet and returned with a long wooden case. Viola returned wearing the hunter gear, it fit a little loose on her, but she would make adjustments later. Opening the box Eileen presented her with a threaded cane. It's blade was made of darkened steel and twisting vines and leaves were engraved into the ebony handle.

"This weapon was my faithful companion for the longest time before I became a crow." Eileen said as she removed it from its case. "It was made for me by a dear friend long ago, now I give it to another dear friend. Take good care of it." She said as she handed it to Viola, who couldn't help but admire its subtle beauty. "Thank you." She replied.

"Put on your mask and follow me." Eileen instructed. Back outside they went over the basics of Viola's new weapon, how to transform it, and the all too important maintenance. Eileen drilled it into her skull to keep her weapon clean. As the sky grew cloudy around midday they went over how to identify a blood-drunk hunter, a scourge victim, and the symptoms of beast-hood.

"Alright dear, a final lesson for today: Never overwork yourself, and should you be out on the night of a hunt, take care and pay extra attention to your needs." Eileen concluded, then added, "It's about two in the afternoon, you need to rest and so do I. Come back the day after tomorrow and we'll work on stances, footwork, and go over some drills."

Viola went inside and changed back to her dark-purple dress. Eileen gave her a bag to hide her gear in and escorted her home. When they reached her house Gascoigne was still gone, taking advantage of his absence she hid the bag in her closet upstairs. With a farewell Viola hugged Eileen, "Thank you so very much." She whispered. "Don't thank me. I don't deserve thanks for teaching you to kill." Eileen replied as she turned to walk away.

That afternoon Violet and Gascoigne came home around the same time. Viola cooked dinner and after she spent an evening with Gascoigne. They sat on the couch with the priest laying his head in her lap as she read to him. She held the book with one hand, her other hand running her fingers idly through his hair. 

Gascoigne smiled with a contented sigh as he relaxed. As she continued her fingers moved down to gently scratch under his chin. Gascoigne's chest vibrated in a deep rumbling purr. Viola froze causing him to tense up, cursing himself quietly for his behavior. "Ay...I'm sorry bout' that." He said clearing his throat. "It's quite alright love, I don't mind." She replied as she set the book down. Gascoigne sat up and shook his head, "No, it's not alright. It ain't natural, a man shouldn't act like that." She was about to reply when Violet came into the room, "Daddy? May I have some help with my homework please? Math is so hard.." She huffed. Gascoigne smiled and looked over her papers.

"Course I'll help ya' dear." With that they went to the dining room to go over her homework. Remembering what Eileen had taught her Viola had a sudden hunch as to what it was Gascoigne was keeping secret.

The day after Viola spent that morning at Eileen's, sneaking out with her gear as her family slept. They drilled and sparred until well into the afternoon. Eileen was shocked at how quickly her pupil absorbed her lessons and how naturally she picked up her skills.

After her lessons Viola stopped in the market to get a few things for supper. Through the crowd she spotted her husband making his way towards the eastern part of town. He wore his hunter attire and carried his weapons, Viola knew he wouldn't be home till' late. At home she cooked supper and sent Violet to play in her room. Viola took advantage of her free time to make adjustments to her hunter gear.

The sun had set and her husband still hadn't returned. When Violet went to bed Viola took her threaded cane into Gascoigne's study. Standing at his desk and borrowing his tools she methodically cleaned and repaired her weapon. As she cleaned the handle she found a message engraved into the wood on the underside. It read MOMENTO MORI. Digging through a desk drawer she found some blood gems for regeneration. She fit them into the notches on the handle and then carefully returned the tools to their original places. 

Putting away her weapon she proceeded to do some light cleaning and took a nap on the couch.


	4. Grant us Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay, I was trying to figure out where I wanted the story to go. More chapters coming soon.

The sun was rising when Gascoigne returned home. Viola had fallen asleep on the couch, the priest couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Quietly he put away his weapons and gear, and as he snuck down the hall he stopped to check on Violet. Peaking into her room he saw her sleeping soundly with her favorite doll tucked under her arm.

Returning to the living room he bent over and gently lifted Viola up. He carried her upstairs to their room and placed her on the bed. Then he removed her house shoes and carefully covered her with a blanket. Leaning over again he kissed her forehead. As he withdrew a strange scent caught his attention, normally she smelled of jasmine. But he almost swore he smelled the smoky leather of hunter garb and that pungent oil used to hone their weapons.

Gascoigne shook his head and muttered to himself, "Yer losing yer damn mind Gas." Grabbing a washcloth out of the dresser he went to the washbasin. After spending sometime cleaning up, he joined her in bed. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, he kissed her again as he drifted off to sleep.

Henryk returned home late in the morning. After taking a bath he had fallen asleep in his favorite chair while reading a book called the Hierarchy of the Healing Church. Wether it was fatigue or the book that put him to sleep is still open to debate, but he slept soundly for the whole day and that evening he was awakened by a tapping on his door.

"Coming, just a moment please." He called as he stood and stretched, his back and joints cracking loudly. Lighting a candle he went to the door. Ophelia was waiting there dressed in her hunter garb. "Good evening love, how are you?" She asked. Henryk tried to stifle a yawn as he replied, "I'm well, thank you. We had a setback at the library. Damn Choir have a strange lock on the gate. We have to grant it eyes...whatever the hell that means." Ophelia nodded knowingly, "What that means is we need a Choir badge, it's shaped like an eye. It's a key as well as a status symbol. And only the Choir members will have one."

Henryk sighed and scratched his head, "And where do we even find a Choir member? They've all but vanished over the years, are there even any left?" Ophelia thought for a moment before she got an idea, "I remember seeing a dead Choir member in Byrgenworth, the corpse was still intact if I remember correctly." Henryk nodded slowly, "Hmmm. That might be our chance, but just in case I'm going back to the library to find another way in."

His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling loudly causing him to blush a little. "Sorry, it's been a while since I've eaten." Ophelia laughed, "It's alright, I forget to eat to sometimes." Looking over his shoulder Henryk quickly made a mental list of what he had in his pantry. "I don't have much, but I can cook something. Care to join me?" Ophelia nodded, "I'd be delighted."

Ophelia was surprised at how well Henryk could cook. No sooner than he pulled up a chair for her at the kitchen table he set to work. Swiftly he diced up some onion, garlic, sausage, and potatoes. The smell of it made Ophelia's mouth water as it sizzled in the skillet. They ate quickly and afterward Henryk checked over his equipment, before long the hunters were on their way. Henryk went back to the library, and Ophelia set out for Byrgenworth.

Once more Henryk found himself staring down the griffins guarding the library's entrance. Instead of entering though he made a circle around the building. As he walked along the back he spied a metal trellis reaching a third floor window. It rattled and creaked as he gave a test shake, it wouldn't support his weight. "Hmm...that's no good." He said to himself as he carried on. Near the west wing of the building he found a wooden fire escape leading to the top. "This shit is as old as I am." He muttered as he tested it. 

Sure enough it held his weight, but it too creaked loudly as he climbed up. Using a throwing knife he unlatched a window and hopped inside the top floor. As he did the wooden platform beneath him gave way, crashing loudly to the floor below it. "Well, fuck. Better hope Ophelia finds that key." He said as he looked down at the platform outside the window.

Ophelia had cut down the last of these strange mosquito-like creatures she found wandering near the door to the Lunarium. She lit her lantern as she entered hoping there wasn't more. The smell of putrefying flesh made her stomach churn as she climbed the stairs, and on the top floor was the rotting carcass of the Choir member. Upon close inspection and nearly vomiting, she found the Choir badge still on the corpse's neck. Holding her breath she removed the badge and tucked it in her coat pocket. Not wishing to linger there any longer she hurriedly departed for home.

Henryk had not been sitting idly all this time. He searched every shelf thoroughly, and tucked away on top of a shelf out of sight he discovered a small, dusty, red leather journal. It appeared to be in a strange language he didn't know. Only one word on the inside cover he did know, it was Alastair. Carefully he flipped through its yellowed pages as he sat near the gate going downstairs. The silence of the place was deafening, but before long it was broken by the sound of footsteps.

"Henryk? Are you there?" Ophelia called out. "Up here, by the gate." He answered. He listened to the stairs creaking loudly as she swiftly climbed them. The look on her face upon finding him on the other side of the gate was priceless. "How the hell did you do that?" She asked in confusion. "An old hunter keeps his secrets." He replied with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ophelia shook her head and laughed. Digging into her pocket she produced the Choir badge. Henryk took a step back, the look of disgust was clear even with his mask on. "Ugh!! Why does it smell like it's been sitting in a pthumerian sewer?" He asked. Ophelia gagged in agreement, "I got it off a corpse, that's why." She stuck the badge into the recess on the gate, it clicked in several placed before sliding back into a wall. Ophelia gave Henryk a brief hug before he handed her the journal. "This is it, it's my brother's handwriting. And it's in our native language, he must've really wanted to keep this message a secret." Ophelia said as she read over the first few pages.

"We've got just under three weeks until the full moon, so I've got some time to translate most of this." She said as she tucked the book away. Henryk looked towards the window, it was nearly midnight and the waning crescent moon had just risen. "Well I'll go and let Gascoigne know we've got the journal." He said as they made their way towards the door. "I won't be starting on this until in the morning. I've got to take care of an important letter before I start." Ophelia replied. "Alright, I'll come by to check on you soon." Henryk said as they parted ways.


	5. Moonlight

Those three weeks passed by quickly, and before Gascoigne knew it the full moon was nearly here again. Henryk stopped by every few days to visit, and some nights they went out hunting. Viola would practice with her threaded cane when she was alone. That afternoon Gascoigne and Henryk left rather early. Eileen would be by to watch Violet when she got home from school.

Quickly dressing in her hunter gear and grabbing her weapon Viola set out to follow Gascoigne and Henryk. As they made their way through the busy streets the two hunters sensed they were being watched. Stopping at an alley they doubled back and came around behind Viola. She grew concerned when they suddenly disappeared from view. She jumped when Gascoigne put his hand on her shoulder, "Ya' lookin' fer someone lass?" Viola turned around and tried to stammer a reply, "I-I I'm sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine, but it seems I was mistaken." She tried to fake an accent, and incredibly it seemed to work. "That's alright. You look like a new hunter. Do you have enough vials and bullets?" Henryk asked looking her over. Viola was sweating nervously as she checked her empty pouch.

Shaking her head she replied, "I was just going to get more." Without a word the two hunters handed over some of theirs. "I'm Gascoigne, and this is Henryk. I live near a fountain by the Great Bridge, should you need our help or a place to rest, you're welcome there." The priest said with a polite bow. "And if Viola asks, tell er' I sent ya'. She's the best woman a man could ever ask fer', you'll be in good hands with her should ya' need a meal or patch in' up." He added with a smile.

Viola blushed under her mask at her husband's compliment. "Thank you, and should you need me, I'm Victoria." Viola replied. With a friendly farewell they parted ways. As Gascoigne walked away he thought he caught the faint scent of jasmine. Shaking his head he dismissed the thought and carried on. 

Viola followed them much more carefully, and kept a greater distance. As they reached the edge of town she discovered the entrance into the old hamlet. Finding a deserted house inside the walls she climbed to a widow on its top floor. Using a monocular she found on a table, she spied her husband and Henryk near an old armory. From there they parted ways, Gascoigne went into the building and Henryk went towards an old church.

A white haired woman greeted Henryk there. Viola had to look away when she started kissing him, she felt bad for watching them like that. "I never knew he had a lover. I supposed it was bound to happen eventually." She muttered as she moved away from the upstairs window. Finding a hidden spot downstairs she waited until dark when it would be safer to get closer.

Gascoigne looked around at the inside of the armory. Ophelia had put a large mattress in the far corner with a few pillows and blankets. Against the wall near the door was a table and two chairs, she stocked the fireplace with plenty of wood, but he wouldn't be using it. Setting down his weapons and removing what clothing he didn't want ruined, he stretched out on the bed and tried to take a nap.

Around dark the priest was awakened by a sharp burning pain deep in his chest. This pain quickly spread to the rest of his body as his head started pounding. He let out a pained yell as his bones broke and reformed, and his mind started to fog. His skin burned like it was on fire, he tried to yell again but it came out as a beastly roar. When the pain finally subsided he started sniffing the air. There was a stranger nearby...a hunter.

Viola had heard her husband yelling in agony as she crept closer to the armory. The moon had risen full and bright giving her enough light to see. She heard harsh panting coming from the other side of the door. Testing the lock Viola discovered it was broken. She slipped inside and closed the door behind her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she quickly regretted going inside. Crouched on the floor near the bed was a large beast, it's yellow eyes were fixed on her.

Viola backed up against the wall as the beast crept towards her. It growled as it sniffed at her garb. As the beast moved into the moonlight, Viola could make out her husband's features and his familiar scars. Checking her pockets her eyes went wide as she remembered her music box was at home. Thinking quickly she hummed the music box tune as she pulled down her mask.

Gascoigne finally seemed to recognize her. He frantically covered his face as he scrambled into a corner. Viola took a few cautious steps forward, "Gascoigne, my dear hunter. Please don't be afraid, it's just me." She whispered softly. This only made him shrink away even more. "What's wrong, love? Why are you upset." She asked gently coming closer. She glanced over to the table he saw his bandages sitting next to his clothing. Slowly she crossed the room and picked them up.

Approaching him again she knelt in front of him. He flinched at her touch, but he let her remove his hand and carefully wrap the bandages around his eyes. She kept humming the music box tune as she secured the knot behind his head. He seemed to relax a little after that, but he was still jumpy. Gently Viola ran her fingers through his matted hair and along his beard, causing him to rumble contentedly.

Digging in her pocket she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped the blood from his torn mouth and gingerly kissed his forehead. He returned her kiss with a slimy lick to the cheek causing her to freeze for a moment. "Is this why you keep leaving every full moon? Did you think I would run away from you?" Viola said quietly. Gascoigne whined sadly in response, and he gently nudged Viola's chest. "My dear hunter, I will always be here for you. I would never dream of leaving you. I love you Gascoigne." She said as she cupped his cheek. Gascoigne responded by giving her a gentle hug. He sighed contentedly as Viola continued to pet him.

She stayed with him for sometime until he quieted down and went to sleep. Silently Viola pulled up her mask and crept back outside. She made her way back through the hamlet to Central Yharnam. As she reached her house Eileen unlocked the door and let her in. After thanking her for watching Violet, she bid Eileen farewell. Changing back into her dress Viola cleaned herself up and sat quietly in the living room. She had much to think about.


	6. Confession

Early the next morning Ophelia finished translating the journal. Henryk started some coffee in the kitchen and went fetch Gascoigne. He found him in the armory dressed and sitting at the table with a look of confusion on his face, in his hands was Viola's bloodied handkerchief.

He had a strange dream that Viola had come to visit him, only she was dressed as a hunter. He had become frightened and true to life she treated him in a gentle, loving manner. He told Henryk who suggested he picked it up at home by accident and it was merely a dream. How could she possibly know where they were?

As they returned to Ophelia's house she had coffee ready for them. As they gathered to sit in the kitchen she read the journal. It told a horrible tale of confinement and torture at the hands of the Choir. They tried every conceivable manner to make him become a beast again, but they failed. One night he saw his chance to escape when one of his captors let down his guard. Alastair strangled him with his shackles and stole his badge.

Making a run for it he escaped the upper Cathedral ward and made his way into Old Yharnam. He was marked for death by the Healing Church, so their hunters would be looking for him. He chanced upon the abandoned research facility of Irreverent Izzy located behind the Church of the Good Chalice. Knowing of the mans obsessive need for privacy, he decided to hide here. His last entry was dated the week before Old Yharnam was burned down. He planned to stay there until he was forgotten about.

"So for fifty years he's been hiding right under my nose. He always was a sneaky bastard." Ophelia sighed. "But why is he still in the research facility after all this time?" Henryk asked. "There was a lot of explosions in the city that night, odds are the entrance got buried." Ophelia replied. "And how are we gonna' get past Djura? That crazy fucker will make sieves out of our arses with that gatling of his." Gascoigne said as he sipped his drink. "I might have something to persuade him. Henryk will you be a dear and fetch the tan rifle case out of the hall closet please?" Ophelia asked with a smile.

Henryk jumped up and went to the hall closet. As he opened it his eyes widened in shock. "Kurwa!!!" He yelled in excitement as he was promptly buried in a large pile of armor and hunter garb. He wasn't known for using his native language unless it was serious or he was truly surprised. Gascoigne bolted from his chair, as he reached the hallway his look of concern turned to a big grin. There was Henryk, with only one hand and a boot visible from underneath the pile.

Laughing hard he dug his friend out. In the back of the closet was the case, he pulled it out and helped Henryk shove all the armor back into the closet. "Why do you have all that in there?" He asked as they returned to the kitchen. "Oh, sorry. That was from the armory, I was using it as storage." Ophelia grinned apologetically. "This is an early piercing rifle with a built in scope. It was built by Otto, founder of the Powder Kegs. I'm hoping to trade this for safe passage." Ophelia said as she opened the case.

Inside was a beautifully crafted rifle with a metallic scope and a hardwood stock. By its condition someone took great care of it. Ophelia discussed her plan to go into Old Yharnam and make peace with Djura to gain access to the church. Henryk and Gascoigne planned to set off for home to make preparations.  
As Gascoigne made his way home he couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of guilt. He knew he worried Viola when he went out to hunt, but it must've been worse knowing he was keeping something from her. And after last night he decided it was time to come clean.

Viola was sweeping the floors while Violet walked to school. She had felt terrible for spying on her husband and father, and her guilt was nagging her just as terribly. She had to tell Gascoigne what she knew, it wouldn't sit well with her otherwise. When he finally arrived home she greeted him with a hug and a kiss. She waited until he put away his hunter gear before approaching him. She knocked on the door of his study as he locked his weapons away. "Come in dear." He called with a smile. "How was your night?" She asked calmly. "It was strange, but uneventful." He replied.

Together they walked to their bedroom and as they sat down on the bed Viola spoke, "Can we talk?" The priest started getting nervous, "Yes, as a matter of fact I've been meanin' to talk with ya'." Viola stood, "Perhaps it would be better to show you, wait here please." She walked into her closet and shut the door. Gascoigne decided to take a similar approach by removing his bandages. It was taboo for clerics to remove their eye covers as it went against their teachings.

After some shuffling around Gascoigne began to get curious as to what she was doing. "Ya' get lost in there Vi'?" He called. "Just a moment, almost done." She answered, her voice slightly muffled. Once again Gascoigne picked up the faint scent of leather, blood, and smoke. Viola finally stepped out of the closet wearing her hunter garb.

They both displayed a look of shock. Viola gazed into Gascoigne's yellow eyes, remembering them from last night. Gascoigne was floored as he recognized her as Victoria. "When...When did you get your transfusion?" The heartbreak in the priest's voice made Viola's eyes water. "Oh, Gascoigne. I didn't! I swear! Eileen gave these to me, I asked her to teach me how to fight. But she made me swear never to join the hunt, nor do I intend to." Taking a moment to calm herself she continued, "After that night in the tomb...we both nearly died. I decided I needed to learn to protect myself and our family. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner." 

Gascoigne approached her and gave her a hug. A few stray tears fell from his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry...truly I am. It's my fault you had ta' do this. It's my fault that I became a beast, I was careless. Didn't heed the warning about the old blood. I should be asking you for forgiveness. All these years, all those nights you waited and came to look fer' me. You deserve better."

After a lengthy silence they dried their tears, then they told each other of what had transpired over the past month. "So you think there's a cure?" Viola asked. Gascoigne nodded, "They think so, but we've got to find Ophelia's brother. In a week we'll be settin' out fer' Old Yharnam." Viola was silent before asking, "What can I do to help?" Gascoigne put his arm around her, tugging off her mask he kissed her cheek, "By stayin' here you'll be help in' me a great deal. Violet needs her mother, and I need you." Viola gave Gascoigne a hug, "You know, your eyes still look beautiful, even in yellow." Gascoigne laughed, "Black doesn't suit ya' but you look kinda sexy in that hunter get up."


	7. Negotiation

Ophelia found herself standing just inside the giant doors going into Old Yharnam. A dense fog had mixed with the smoke billowing from the charred buildings obscuring all but the top of a distant clock tower. She guessed the bulky silhouette of the gatling gun mounted on top as the moon rose.

Calmly surveying the scene, she planned her route, the smell of smoke mixed in with blood and beast made her wrinkle her nose. Shouldering her rifle case she decided to take the low ground. Descending down a few crumbling ledges she landed in front of a stone tower, it's iron gate was wide open.

A large stone staircase spiraled downward towards the street. Treading carefully she stopped every so often to listen for any beasts nearby. Henryk had told her of how Djura now protected the beasts of Old Yharnam, and hunted the hunters instead. It would be a wasted trip if she killed any. Poking her head out the door she saw a werewolf sleeping on the ground, holding her breath she moved silently passed it.

Just past a stone footbridge she encountered two more, and they were wide awake. They were sniffing the air and snarling, they knew she was there but couldn't see her through the fog. Digging in her pouch she threw a blood cocktail to distract them. They ran towards the sound of breaking glass and the scent of blood. Sprinting the other direction up some stairs and around a corner, she reached a ladder that led to an upper courtyard.

Reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out two old rags. She tied them tightly to the bottom of her boots to muffle the sound of her climbing up the metal ladder. Just near the top she froze. The rhythmic sound of footsteps echoed loudly from her left. They got closer then they receded, someone was pacing back and forth. Waiting until their back was turned Ophelia moved quickly to the clock-tower's outside ladder. 

She slowly and silently scaled the ladder. Just before she reached the top she poked her head over the ledge. A rough looking old hunter was standing there. He wore ragged gray garb covered in ash and he was armed with a stake driver. Ophelia decided to announce herself instead of sneaking up and possibly getting impaled.

"Djura!" She called. "Huh? Who goes there? Why are you here trespasser?" Djura called, looking around in confusion. "My name is Ophelia, I am a hunter, but I'm not going to hurt the people you're protecting. I need to speak with you." She replied. "You're the first one I've heard in a long time that's called them people and not beasts. Hmmm. Very well, come up and we'll talk." Djura said as Ophelia climbed onto the clock tower roof.

Djura's one eye lit up as he recognized the hunter standing before him. "Ophelia?!! You're the one who was searching for her dear brother. How was your search? Seeing that you're here again, I take it you haven't found him?" Ophelia shook her head, "I haven't, but I now have a clue where he might be. Which is why I've come to ask permission for myself and two friends to search for him."

Djura thoughtfully scratched his chin, "And who are these...friends?" Ophelia answered hesitantly, "Gascoigne and Henryk." Djura's eye went wide with shock, "You want me to let two of the most zealous and bloodthirsty hunters I've ever known down here?!! Absolutely not!!" Ophelia slid the rifle case off of her shoulder and opened it. Djura's mouth fell open as she held the rifle out for him to take it. "Would this persuade you?" Djura stood in silent awe at it as if it was a gift from the elder gods. "Is that...what I think it is?" He asked quietly.

Ophelia nodded, "The original piercing rifle made and used by Sir Otto himself. And if you let us search for Alastair then it's all yours." Djura gave a thoughtful look, "I need your word that those two won't hurt these people." Ophelia replied, "Consider it done. Also, may we borrow some gun powder? We need to get past the Church of the Good Chalice." Djura gingerly accepted the rifle from Ophelia and looked it over. "I'm afraid gunpowder down here is scarce, but we have the tools to cobble together a ladder and some platforms to get you around the church. You think he's back there?"

Ophelia brushed a loose hair from her face as she explained the events of the past several weeks. Djura's expressions went from shock at Gascoigne's condition to hatred, sadness, and disgust over her brother's captivity. Then he nodded knowingly as she told him of Irreverent Izzy's secret facility. "Well, that explains all the wild noises I hear from there on quiet nights. You think he may still be alive in there?" She nodded, "After all we've been through in our lives, I'm certain of it."

Djura nodded, "Very well, it'll take some time to go and get things ready for you. Give me a week." Ophelia replied, "Sounds perfect. Oh, I mustn't forget, Gascoigne's wife Viola may come down here looking for us if we don't return. So if you could, please don't shoot her." Djura answered, "I know her, and I wouldn't dare shoot her. Alright, it's time you got going."

With a farewell Ophelia made her way back down the ladder. Djura called to his ally below to escort her to the front door. As she stepped back through the false tomb sealing off the condemned town she breathed a sigh of relief. "That went better than I hoped." She muttered to herself as she set off for Gascoigne's house.


	8. Family

Back at the priest's house Henryk, Gascoigne, and Viola sat together in the living room while Violet slept upstairs. The silence was tense and no one spoke as they waited on Ophelia to return. Gascoigne looked grim, Henryk's face was unreadable under his mask. Viola rubbed gentle circles into her husband's shoulders as she tried to relax him. Looking for something to distract herself, she offered to make coffee.

"That would be wonderful." Gascoigne said with a half smile as she stood and went to the kitchen. Henryk pulled his mask down as he stood to check the window again. His eyes lit up when he finally spied Ophelia coming down the stairs by the bridge. Unlocking the door he slipped out and went to greet her. Viola saw Ophelia walking towards the house and smiled warmly as she watched Henryk practically run to her and hold her close for a hug.

"Gods!!! I was so worried about you! Are you alright?" His blue eyes were wide with concern. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Ophelia laughed. "I can handle myself, remember?" She leaned in and gave Henryk a gentle kiss on the cheek causing him to blush a little. Together they walked arm in arm until they reached the door, holding it open Henryk allowed her in first.

Gathering at the kitchen table Viola served everyone coffee. Gascoigne sat across Ophelia while she pulled up a chair next to Henryk. The priest never had much patience, so he wasted no time in asking the question on everyone's mind, "So? What did Djura say? Is he gonna' let us in?"  
"Well...he said yes....but we can't kill any of the beasts we find." She replied as her eyes flicked between the two hunters.

"Beasts are beasts!! They're gonna kill us if we don't kill them first!!" Gascoigne huffed in an annoyed tone. "And if we kill them, Djura will kill all of us! So please Gas', show some restraint down there." Henryk pleaded calmly. "Fine..." Gascoigne grumbled as he crossed his arms. "How do we get past the church? It practically blocks the entire route that we have to take." Henryk asked as he sipped his drink.

"Djura is going to make a path for us. I suggested blowing a small hole in the back of the church, but he didn't have the powder to spare." Ophelia answered as she accepted a cup from Viola. "Gods help us all!! That friggin' Powder Keg ain't a carpenter. In case ya' didn't see all the suspicious scaffolding he's got scattered everywhere." The priest groaned tiredly. "It's a miracle he hasn't broken his neck on those stairs he cobbled together near the clock tower." Henryk nodded in agreement.

Ophelia rolled her eyes at them. "I found a way down through a tower that leads to the road below. The only scaffolding we'll be climbing on is on the church." Henryk raised an eyebrow at her, "You mean the iron gate on the stairwell? It's in Djura's blind-spot, so he keeps it locked. And it opens from the inside, surely he didn't open it?" Ophelia replied as she finished her drink, "Well someone did. We should thank them if we find out. There's hardly any beasts on that path."

Viola let out a quiet yawn that quickly spread around the room. "It's gettin' kinda late. It won't do to plan on no sleep. Ophelia you can stay the night if ya' wish. We have a guest room available." The priest said as he stood from the table. "Gas' if ya' don't mind, I'll claim your couch for the evening." Henryk said as he stretched his tired joints.

"Sure, it'll be better than that ancient, rickety chair ya' always sleep in at yer place." He said with a amused grin. "I like my ancient, rickety chair! It's served me well for many years and has lasted longer than anything else I have!" Henryk scoffed in mock offense. They met eyes in serious glare for a moment before breaking into wide grins.

Discarding his coat, mask, hat, and boots near the door, Henryk stretched out on the couch while Gascoigne showed Ophelia to a guest room. Viola lingered behind a moment. Waiting until they were alone she approached Henryk. "Father, may I speak with you for a moment please?" She said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, of course. What is it?" He said as he sat up to allow her room to sit next to him. She quietly fidgeted with the buttons on her sleeves as she spoke. "I'm sure by now Gascoigne has told you of how I went to see him in the abandoned hamlet the other night."

"He told me, but I haven't heard everything. I thought maybe he had dreamt it. If you would, please tell me what you were doing there?" He replied in a calm but serious tone. Viola nervously told him of her training with Eileen, how she followed them to the hamlet, and of her talk with Gascoigne. All this time the old hunter held his gaze steady with hers, not giving the slightest hint of a reaction until she finished her tale.

"I see...Well... I don't approve of how you snuck around and lied about who you were when we caught you following us. But I was wrong for forcing you to make that choice by not coming back to you like I said I would." He sighed tiredly as he looked down at the floor in front of him. "If you wish to continue to train with Eileen, that's your choice. To be honest, I'm rather glad you asked her, she has far more patience than any hunter I know."

"You're not angry with me?" She replied in mild surprise. "Why should I be? You were only doing what you thought best for yourself and your family." He answered with a faint smile. She was silent for a moment, gathering her nerves again.

 

"Father... I also know about you and Ophelia...." She started. Now it was Henryk's turn to be nervous. "I've seen you two together, and how happy you look. I want you to know that I approve of you and her. And I want you to be happy. You sacrificed so much to take care of me growing up, and it makes me happy to see you with someone." Viola fumbled her words nervously as she looked up at him.

Henryk wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug, whispering into her ear he said, "Thank you. I've been worried for so long about what you would say. I thought you would be jealous like with Claire years ago. You didn't like her because she was too friendly with the other hunters where she worked."

"I was trying to tell you she was a whore father. I was six, I didn't know how else to describe her. I would see her kissing and flirting with various church hunters on the way home from school." Viola said with a half grin. Henryk was wide eyed for a moment, "Oh?!! That explains so much...and why she suddenly vanished not long after we met."

Gascoigne came back downstairs to check that the door was bolted securely. "Ya' comin' to bed dear? Or are ya' gonna keep yer old man up all night?" He smirked at Henryk's glare, he hated being called old. "I'll be right there." She replied. Saying goodnight to Henryk she joined Gascoigne and went upstairs to sleep.


	9. Quiet Moments

Henryk slept peacefully for most of the night. As the morning sun rose he couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching him. Looking over slowly he cracked one eye open to see two sets of eyes staring at him, Ophelia's crimson ones gazing at him from a nearby chair, the other was Violet's sapphire blue ones as she sat on the floor next to him.

"Wow!! You're right Ms. Ophelia! Grandpa Henryk does look cute when he sleeps!!" She giggled quietly, turning away from him. Henryk quietly rolled onto his side and put a finger to his lips with a faint smile. Ophelia grinned at him as he carefully reached around to either side of Violet's waist. She erupted into hysterical laughter as he dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her mercilessly.

Gascoigne poked his head out of the kitchen at the commotion. He chuckled at the sight, "I told ya' not ta fool with grandpa Henryk when he's sleepin'. I warned ya' that he'd get ya'! Now how er' ya gonna get away?" She twisted and squirmed, laughing until her face was red and she started tearing up. Finally Henryk relented, letting her go he sat up and gave her a hug.

"Viola's still sleepin', I'm gonna let her rest and take over cookin' breakfast." The priest said in a half whisper as Violet scurried away to her room. "Need a hand?" Henryk said with a yawn. "Nah. I'm fine, but you and yer lady can help me work on this pot of coffee though." Gascoigne replied as he stepped back into the kitchen.

Ophelia and Henryk joined him in the kitchen, they chatted about recent events in the city while sipping their drinks. Ophelia plied Gascoigne and Henryk for secrets on how to make some of their favorite dishes, they all too happily obliged. The priest fixed a bowl of oatmeal for Violet so she could eat before school.

When she finished eating he sent her off with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You be good to the teacher and mind yer manners." He said as she waved goodbye to everyone. After she left the conversation shifted to planning for their upcoming adventure. Gascoigne served up eggs, bacon, and grits with cheese. Ophelia's mouth watered at how good it all looked.

Viola finally came downstairs while Henryk and Ophelia set the table. She blinked her eyes sleepily as she made her way into the kitchen. "Oh? Gascoigne? You could've woke me up if you needed something cooked. You didn't have to trouble yourself with-" She started but interrupted herself with a yawn. "You know I don't mind cookin' dear, in fact I find it rather relaxin'. Besides, ya' needed yer sleep, especially with Eileen trainin' ya to fight." He replied with a warm smile as he hugged her.

Pulling out a chair for her he sat her down and served her a drink. Readying the plates he served everyone else before sitting down to eat. There was a peaceful silence for the duration of the meal, and after they cleared the table. Sitting down again with pencil and paper the hunters made lists of what they would need. Henryk would tend to making repair kits for weapons and equipment. Ophelia would see to food, water, and medical supplies. Gascoigne would make sure that they had sufficient blood vials, quicksilver bullets, molotovs, and other hunter necessities.

Setting to work they departed from Gascoigne's house to stock up. The week passed like an eternity but the hunters made the best of the time. The day before setting out they met up at Ophelia's house. Viola sent Gascoigne off with a few containers of hot food so they could have a nice meal. She stayed home with Violet and Eileen came by to visit. The hunters were delighted by her home cooking, and Ophelia once again found herself requesting recipes. After supper they sorted their supplies amongst each other and turned in to rest. 

Gascoigne voluntarily went to the armory, he wanted to give Henryk and Ophelia their privacy. As he knelt by the fireplace to start a fire, he couldn't help noticing his unusually long claw like nails. "Damn! Just clipped em' two days ago!!" He grumbled as he struck a match. Before going to sleep he knelt by his bed and prayed for success on their search, and quietly he prayed for forgiveness for his past mistakes.

Ophelia had just climbed into bed and got comfortable when Henryk joined her. She wondered at the myriad of scars that covered his chest and back. A faint spidering mark on his right side told of a violent encounter with a dark beast. He climbed in next to her an lay on his side, he smiled warmly as she tucked her arm around him. As they drifted off to sleep Ophelia whispered into Henryk's ear, "I love you." The old hunter's heart nearly stopped, it had been so long since he heard that. "I love you too. Sleep well Ophelia." He whispered back.


	10. Forbidden

A while before dawn the hunters all gathered together in Ophelia's kitchen. After a light meal they loaded up their bags, checked their weapons and equipment and set off. They quickly made their way through the streets and down into Old Yharnam before most of the town above began their day. Before long they found themselves standing in front of the large wooden doors going down into the ruined city.  
"Do ya' think Djura went through on his end of the bargain?" Gascoigne mused as he shouldered his axe. "Djura may be a hard-headed ass that's set in his ways, but he's a man of his word. If he meant to do something, he would get it done." Henryk replied as he glanced at his friend. "If ya' say so..." The priest shrugged. Ophelia shoved hard on the doors, they grated loudly against the stones as it opened.

Slipping through she stifled a silent gasp at the smoldering ruins before her. She had only been here once since the fire and that was the week before. With the darkness and the fog she hadn't seen the full extent of the destruction caused by the fire. She flinched slightly as Henryk placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She was about to reply when Djura's voice echoed from the distant clock tower, "Ophelia! Welcome back. You'll do well to remember your promise won't you? I've finished the platforms for you to cross, so don't delay. The people here like to eat strangers." Heeding Djura's warning they hurried down the platforms and through the tower to the streets below.  
The smell of charred flesh and smoke burned Gascoigne's nose and made his eyes water. He never really wanted to come here, especially because of that mad Powder Keg and his Gatling gun guarding the place. But this was his only hope of salvaging his humanity, so he had no choice.

He held his sleeve over his face as he ran ahead of the other two. He reached the church well ahead of them and surveyed Djura's latest project. There was a simple ladder going to a catwalk that ran the length of the church with what looked like another ladder on the other side. Ophelia and Henryk caught up to him a moment later. The sight of charred beasts that had been burned at the stake scattered about the churchyard made Ophelia feel uneasy.  
Not wanting to linger in that awful place she took the lead and scaled up the ladder with Henryk close behind. When they were up Gascoigne followed, praying silently that the catwalk would hold. Once all were safe on the other side they carried on.

This part of Yharnam was off limits since the ashen blood sickness. When Irreverent Izzy was labeled a heretic by the Healing Church they built the Church of the Good Chalice not only to encourage blood ministration and gather followers, but to quietly cover up their support of him and his facility. The buildings nearest to the back of the church were blackened and any metal or glass had been warped by the heat.  
The Great bridge and the bridge going to the Tomb of Oeden cast massive shadows, leaving the area in a state of perpetual twilight. As they walked further down the damage became less apparent. The small square they walked through looked nearly untouched, in fact Henryk felt nostalgic as he looked into the display windows of the empty shops they passed. This place was frozen in time, Ophelia half expected to turn a corner and spot Lady Maria strolling down the street.

Gascoigne felt unsettled by this place, there were stacks of rusty, weathered coffins tucked away in the alleys. An empty carriage sat parked by a house waiting to be used. It was clear that something terrible happened here, and the silence that settled over the place was ominous. "If this place was sealed off cuz' of the ashen blood disease, then where are all the bodies?" He asked quietly.  
Henryk and Ophelia stopped to look at him. He was right, where were all the restless undead that should've been there? There wasn't any sign of them, not even a stray skull laying around. The hunters tightened their grips on their weapons as they proceeded cautiously. As they reached a small chapel they got their answer.

In the middle of a dusty dirt road was a group of them laying scattered about. Taking an oil urn and opening it, Henryk crept up to them and doused them with the oil. Signaling for them to back up they went to a safe distance before Henryk threw a molotov at them. The corpses shrieked frantically as they burst into flames. The noise caused several more to come shambling from the buildings nearby.

Most were mummified with dark weathered skin stretched tight on their skeletal frames. Some wore shredded remnants of clothing, one even wore the remains of a cleric's vestment. They had them surrounded as they filled the street behind them and poured out from the chapel in front of them. But the hunters weren't about to let themselves get eaten.

Gascoigne extended his axe, the others ducked as he wound up his swing. Striking as hard as he could he scattered many of them and sent several flying into others knocking them over. Ophelia set her burial blade ablaze with flame paper as Henryk charged at a small group of them. The sickening sound breaking bones and the raspy screams of the undead echoed through the empty streets as the hunters cut them down.

Ophelia slashed brilliant streaks of flame into the corpses, searing their flesh and setting them on fire. They flailed wildly as they collapsed in a heap. Gascoigne brought his axe down hard on the last one, splitting it in half. He let out a triumphant laugh as he wrenched his axe free. "Not so loud Gas', that may not be all of them." Henryk said quietly.

"He's right. No need to attract more attention." Ophelia nodded in agreement. "Sorry. I was having a little too much fun." Gascoigne smiled apologetically. One more corpse staggered out of the chapel, Ophelia turned to face it and she felt her heart sink. This corpse was dressed in the tattered garb of an old hunter, it's long silver hair hung in loose strands around its face, it's black, eyeless, sockets stared straight ahead. It drug a rusted boom hammer behind it as it lumbered along.

"No... It can't be...Damien..." Ophelia said in a half whisper as she felt her throat go dry. The undead hunter let out a rattling groan as it slowly approached. Ophelia transformed her burial blade to its scythe form. Steeling herself she walked towards the corpse with her blade ready. "Rest peacefully...old friend." She said as she swung her weapon. The hunter's head rolled off his shoulders as he fell to his knees. It toppled to one side and moved no more. Kneeling by the corpse Ophelia removed what looked like a pendant from its neck.

Standing up she turned around to face the other hunters. "You knew him?" Henryk asked as he looked at the strange pendant she was holding. "Damien was my best friend and practically a brother to Alastair. He disappeared after a blood moon thirty years ago, I thought he was taken by the nightmare." Gascoigne looked uncertain, "Ya' sure it was him?" Ophelia nodded as she showed him the pendant. It was dark blue and crest shaped with a dragon circling a blooming rose. Turning it over they saw it had Alastair's name engraved on it.

Reaching into her blouse she produced an identical one with her own name on it. "Every noble or knight in our family is given a pendant depicting our family's coat of arms. Alastair had given his to Damien as a sign of friendship." She explained. "Wait? Noble? So yer a princess too?" Gascoigne asked in disbelief.

"Well, my grandmother is considered a monarch in our homeland, so yes." Ophelia answered. "That's news to me." Henryk said wide eyed. "Well, I never told anyone. I didn't want to be treated differently because of my upbringing. That and I wanted to work for what I have, not have it given to me because of my status."

"Well princess or not, I think you're a wonderful woman and a gifted hunter." Henryk said as his mask crinkled with a hidden smile. Ophelia blushed in reply. "I hope ya ain't plannin' on flirting here till' more of those undead show up." Gascoigne said as he turned to walk away. Taking the hint they followed along behind Gascoigne. Going by the directions in Alastair's journal they found themselves standing in front of a very ordinary apartment building in a residential district.

"This is the place?" Gascoigne asked skeptically. "He had written that it was an apartment with fake windows and one door." Ophelia replied as she stood on her toes to peer into a window. It was too dark to see inside. Checking to make sure there wasn't any undead nearby she made a fist and slammed it into the glass. It shattered and clattered loudly to the ground revealing a small recess and brick wall. "A fake window." Henryk muttered. "So how do we get in?"

"If the windows are fake, wouldn't the door be also?" The priest asked as he leaned on his axe. "I would think so, maybe we'll find a way in through a cellar?" Ophelia replied as she carefully stepped over the broken glass. Making a circle around the building she did find a mostly buried cellar door. With the others help and a few hours of digging with their hands they had cleared most of the dirt and debris away.

Firmly grabbing the handle Gascoigne tugged on the door. After a few attempts the priest yanked hard, he fell backwards with a yell as the door flew off the hinges. Henryk and Ophelia burst into laughter. "May the nightmare take ya'!" Gascoigne swore as he stood and dusted himself off. The inside of the cellar was dark and coated with cobwebs.

Henryk lit his hand lantern, it's gentle light showed a staircase going down into the darkness. Leading the way Henryk went in followed by Ophelia, Gascoigne replaced the door behind them and followed along. The stairs led to an empty room with an old rusty elevator. Feeling it was safe, the hunters decided to rest for a bit before pressing on.


	11. Nightmare

Gascoigne wasn't sure when he fell asleep or even if he was asleep, all he knew was something didn't quite feel right. He had nodded off only to wake and find himself alone. Guessing the others went to scout ahead he decided to catch up to them. The elevator took what felt like an eternity as it slowly creaked and groaned its way downward.

As the door lurched open the priest found himself in total darkness. Stepping out something crunched loudly under his boots, lighting his hand lantern he made the horrifying discovery that he was standing in a cavernous pit of ancient, yellowed bones. Peering into the vast abyss in front of him he sensed he wasn't alone. A pair of massive beastly eyes blinked open at him, a low rumbling growl sounded like thunder as it echoed through the gigantic chamber. The priest reached for his blunderbuss and was dismayed to find his weapons were gone.

A wave of panic washed over him as he realized he was unarmed and alone. Turning on his heels he tried to make for the elevator, only it too was gone. In the distance he caught sight of a archway that led outside, as the large beast in the darkness crept towards him Gascoigne sprinted for the doorway. His heart pounded as waves of heat blasted his back, he felt as if the creature was breathing down his neck, only mere moments from devouring him.

To his amazement he reached the archway, but his relief was short lived. Glancing over his shoulder he saw an ominous fog wall appear concealing the other side. He felt his stomach turn in knots and his chest tighten as he looked around and recognized where he was. The brilliant pale moon overhead lit up a eerie and sinister Tomb of Oeden. 

Gascoigne hesitantly picked his way through the haphazardly scattered tombstones and over desecrated corpses that had been exhumed by beasts. As he approached the solitary street lamp he felt his blood run cold. A church hunter in all too familiar garb was muttering to himself in an angry and delirious state. He brought his axe down again and again with fiendish delight, sending sprays of blood and gore everywhere.

Wrenching his axe free from his latest victim the hunter straightened, sensing Gascoigne nearby. "Beasts all over the shop. You'll be one of them....sooner or later..." He growled in a low voice. The priest thought his legs would give out as the hunter slowly turned to face him. He was mortified because he was looking at himself. Was this how he looked when he was losing himself to the madness of the hunt? Was this what Viola faced every time she risked her life to bring him out of his blood drunk haze?

As the blood addled hunter approached with a sinister sneer Gascoigne bolted away. It didn't do much good, the hunter kept pace. A blow to the back from his blunderbuss sent Gascoigne tumbling to the ground. He scrambled to his feet and away from him as his double laughed maniacally. He dodged to his right as he retreated, the axe coming within a hair of hitting him. A misstep caused him to fall back against a tall tombstone, he was cornered. "Too proud to show your true face, eh? But what a sportin' hunt it was!" With an evil laugh the hunter brought his axe down.

Gascoigne jolted awake, he was shaking and covered in cold sweat. His breath was short and his heart pounded rapidly. As he gained his bearings he found Henryk kneeling in front of him. The older hunter's eyes watered as he hissed in pain, "Goddamn it!! Gas' let go of my arm!!! You're breaking it..." Gascoigne looked at his left hand to see he had a death grip on Henryk's right arm. 

Henryk had gently grasped his shoulder and tried to rouse him from his troubled sleep when the priest seized his arm in a vice-like grip. A wave of stabbing pain shot up his arm and burned into his shoulder as he felt the bones of his forearm splinter with a sickening crackle. He gingerly pulled away when Gascoigne let go. Ophelia passed him a blood vial which he quickly stuck into his hip. As the blood healed the wound he looked his partner over with concern. "Are you alright? You were crying out in your sleep." He asked quietly.

"Just a damn nightmare." Gascoigne muttered. A look of remorse crossed his face as he looked up at Henryk. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt ya." The old hunter waved his hand dismissively, "You're fine. I shouldn't have tried to shake you awake. I should know better, let sleeping hunters lie." Gascoigne stood from the floor where he had been sitting against the wall. Helping his partner up he shouldered his bag and grabbed his weapons.

Following suit the others gathered up their gear and they crammed into the narrow elevator. Ophelia kept brushing against Henryk as they made room for Gascoigne. The priest stood with his back to them so he could watch the other door. As the elevator shuddered and rattled downward Ophelia wobbled backward. Henryk caught her and held her as she backed into him, she blushed as she noticed the close contact was getting him excited. "Behave Henryk!!" She whispered in his ear. "I'm trying, but you're not helping!!" He whispered back.

After what seemed like hours the elevator finally reached the bottom. The door opened with a rusty screech, and the hunters exited to find themselves in a out of service sewer. One end went in the direction of Old Yharnam, but a brief stroll revealed that a collapse had blocked the tunnel. "If your brother came and went from here to Old Yharnam, odds are he used this tunnel." Henryk said as he examined the pile of debris. Backtracking to the elevator the other hunters lit up their lanterns, to their dismay the lever to call the elevator from above had been broken off.

"As long as nobody comes from above, we can leave by this route." Henryk said gesturing to the elevator. "I suspect it was broken intentionally to either keep someone up there, or to keep something down here." Ophelia mused as she made her way towards the other end of the tunnel. The hunters walked on in silence, Gascoigne became lost in thought. The disturbing nightmare made him keenly aware of his situation, and he quietly prayed that there wouldn't be much fighting. He had no desire to lose himself like that again.

Henryk carefully surveyed every inch of the tunnel they walked in. A thick layer of dust swirled about his feet with every step, dense swaths of gray spider webs hung from the ceiling like tattered rags. The faded stench of sewage and rain hung in the air. Nearing the end of the tunnel, a large rusted metal door came into sight. Gascoigne and Henryk both tugged on it until it's worn hinges gave way. Once it was pried open a strong stench of rot and decay wafted out. Ophelia pulled up her dingy white mask to cover her nose, and Gascoigne used his shawl to cover his.

"What the fuck is that?!!" The priest coughed. "Whatever it is has been dead for longer than you've been alive." Henryk said in a disgusted tone. "I'm ready to get this over with and leave." Ophelia sighed, she looked a little green as she stepped through the door. Holding their noses, the others followed.


	12. Research

Ophelia's look of disgust turned to amazement as she found herself in a rather extensive library. Rows of tall shelves were filled with books, scrolls, notes, files, and papers. A small table in a corner had a burned out candle on it and what seemed to be a map. The map was a depiction of the facility, where they were was labeled library, the next three floors below them were labeled research, surgery theatre, and specimen storage.

A rough scribble depicted a ladder going to a tunnel which led to another ladder going up to a larger space. That area was labeled living area/garden. Gascoigne and Henryk stood on either side of her as she read the map. "Betcha he's there." Gascoigne said quietly as he tapped his finger on the last area. "It would have what he needed to survive, and it would appear to be the safest." Henryk nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's where we go then." Ophelia replied as she made her way to the far end of the room. An iron spiral staircase took them down to the research floor. Here they were met with a gruesome sight, amidst the scattered blueprints and weapon prototypes for beast claws and other heretical hunter oddities they found several corpses of hunters and citizens. They were chained to stand upright and all were in various stages of beasthood. Gascoigne nearly recoiled at the sight, "It's shit like this that made me leave the Healing Church. They must've suffered till' the end..." His voice was bitter even to his own ears.

Henryk tried to sound consoling, "At least they're at peace now." As he stepped closer to examine a dead hunter that appeared to have been operated on he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He jumped back as the corpse crackled to life in a show of bright blue sparks and a raspy groan. It reached for him with a long clawed hand, but with a few rapid strikes of Henryk's saw cleaver the undead hunter fell to pieces. He looked both surprised and appalled by the corpse.

"What the unholy fuck were they doing down here?!!" He said breathlessly. "Looks like they were trying to recreate a dark beast like Archibald once tried to do." Ophelia said quietly. Not wanting to see if anything else would reanimate the hunters hurried down the next set of stairs. What they found there wasn't much better. The floor below them was a medical facility.

Row after row of cold metal tables held dusty corpses of beasts with their innards exposed. It was as if they were in the middle of being dissected and all of a sudden abandoned. A chemist set on a nearby table had several experimental blood vials littering it. Another shelf held jars of eyes, organs, blood, and mummified body parts. The scent of rot and decay grew stronger as they moved along. Gascoigne felt his stomach churning as the foul stench burned his nose. He stopped and stood next to a table, the beast laying there had the frayed remnants of a holy shawl around its neck. Poor bastard, he thought as he looked him over. Suddenly flashes of a memory unfolded before him.

He saw a massive clawed hand, his hand, raised to swipe at a wide eyed hunter. He missed, letting out an enraged roar. Turning sharply he lunged at the hunter again. The anger, the rush of blood, the stench of a beast clouded his thoughts and made his head start pounding. Squeezing his eyes shut he frantically, desperately bid the memories away, but to no avail. This place was getting to him, the longer he stayed down here the worse it was likely to get. He felt a dull aching burn settle in his chest for a moment before fading away. Silently he prayed that it wasn't the scourge taking him again.

Ophelia looked over her shoulder to see Gascoigne clutching at the sides of his head, his teeth bared in a tortured grimace revealing his rather enlarged canines.  
"Gascoigne, are you alright?!!" Ophelia asked with concern as she approached cautiously. Henryk grabbed her shoulder and roughly yanked her back. "Not another step, he looks like he's about to have a scourge flare up." Henryk said in a calm but grim tone. "What do we do?" Ophelia asked with concern. "I don't know, I would calm him with his music box, only it's with Viola." Henryk replied.

A sudden look of seriousness crossed Ophelia's face, then a thoughtful one. She had an idea, but she didn't know how well it would work. "Henryk. Turn around. Don't face me until I tell you." Ophelia commanded in a firm tone. Surprised by the sudden change in her demeanor, he did as she asked. Taking a moment she composed herself.

Gently she begun to sing a slow, hypnotic chant in her native language. Her red eyes began to glow hauntingly with an inner light as she gently grasped the sides of Gascoigne's face forcing him to look at her. Her lullaby wove its way through the twisting storm of turmoil in the priest's mind causing him to stare wordlessly at her. "Calm yourself. Everything is fine." Ophelia hummed in a seductive and mesmerizing voice.

Henryk sighed contentedly as he fell into a tranquil daze at her words. Yet he didn't dare turn around, he kept his eyes fixed on the wall, looking at nothing in particular. The priest's shoulders slumped as the traumatic memory faded from him. "Think of those you love, of those that bring you joy." She crooned in her siren voice. A peaceful smile crossed Gascoigne's face as an unnatural calm settled over him. "Now, press on to the first ladder, sit and rest when you get there. Don't dwell here amongst these horrors." She cooly commanded. Gascoigne brought his hands back to his sides and walked towards the stairs in a trance, even Henryk turned to follow, feeling compelled by her words.

 

He stopped suddenly as Ophelia grasped the back of his jacket collar. Spinning him around she yanked his mask down. His gaze was fixed on her luminous eyes, tugging her own mask down she pulled him close. "What the fuck did you do to him?!!" Henryk whispered in shock. "A little vampire charm love, it gives me such a thrill to use it." She replied as she gently pecked his cheek. "I don't use it much though, it tends to make me a little....thirsty." She added as she playfully traced a finger along his jaw. Henryk fumbled with the top buttons on his coat and shirt. "And it gives me such a thrill to offer you a drink, my lady." He said with a devilish grin as he opened his collar.

Ophelia smiled warmly, "You are always such a pleasure." Gently grasping the back of his neck she laid a trail of lazy, tender, kisses on his throat. He stifled a moan, not wanting Gascoigne to hear, then he tensed slightly as her needle-like fangs pierced his skin. She hummed delightedly as she drank his blood. The warm crimson liquid dripped slightly from the corners of her lips when she pulled away. As her lips met his in a long kiss, Henryk felt a wave of joy and pleasure roll over him.

"When we leave here, I want to be alone with you." Henryk said quietly as he pulled away to button up his collar. "Great minds think alike it seems." Ophelia purred. Making their way down the next set of stairs they found their good mood was short lived. All along the walls of the hall were cage upon cage with the rotting, skeletal, carcasses of a beast in each one. This was the source of the vile scent that permeated the building. Ophelia gave a pitiful look at one beast that had died with its arms reaching out from between the bars, a pleading look forever frozen on its shriveled face.

The last room felt like it was the longest to get through. The hunters had to cover their faces again to help filter out the nearly unbreathable air. The morbid display of cages and carcasses seemed unending, but finally they reached another metal door. Opening it they found a narrow space that had been chiseled into the stone and bedrock. In a roughly dug hole at their feet was a makeshift wooden ladder, sliding down they found themselves in a cave like tunnel.

Not far from the base of the ladder they found Gascoigne laying on the ground. His hands were folded over his chest and he snored gently, he was fast asleep. Following his example they decided to rest, giving the priest plenty of space, they laid down in the middle of the tunnel. Ophelia breathed a small sigh of relief, here in the tunnel the air was far cleaner. A gentle breeze from the other end of the tunnel kept the rotting odor away. Henryk reached into his trouser pocket to produce a small watch. In the dim glow of his lantern he checked the time.

"We've been down here a whole day now. Not bad..." He said quietly as Ophelia propped herself up on one elbow. "Earlier, with Gascoigne, what was wrong with him? You said that was a flare up?" She asked in a half whisper as she tilted her head to look at him. Henryk was silent for a while, when he spoke up there was a sadness in his voice. 

"I've hunted alongside Gascoigne for nearly twenty years. Over time the scourge of the beast and the bloodlust of the hunt has taken its toll on him, both body and mind. Most hunters would've succumbed to it long ago, but his will is far stronger than any hunter I've known. The love of his family strengthens his resolve, but sometimes it's not enough. The more he hunts the more he loses himself, Viola has a music box that plays his favorite song. It helps him to remember himself and his family. It also help when the scourge starts to affect him." Henryk fell into a somber silence. Ophelia stared at the sleeping priest with sadness and pity. She knew all too well what happens to hunters that lose themselves or became beasts.


	13. Comfort

Gascoigne stretched with a yawn as he slowly woke. The last thing he could recall was a pair of red eyes peering into the depths of his soul. They looked at him with a gentle calm as a soothing voice whispered to him. Coming back around he saw he was in total darkness once again, fearing it was another nightmare he called out, "Henryk!! Ophelia?!! Are ya' there?"

"We're here Gas'!" Henryk replied from somewhere in the darkness. "We put out the lanterns to conserve the oil." Ophelia chimed in nearby. Unbeknownst to the other hunters Ophelia could see quite clearly. She gave a sympathetic look to Gascoigne who was trembling and looking every bit like a frightened child. "Are you alright?" She asked as she watched him looking around. Taking a breath he pulled himself together, "I'm fine. Where the hell are we?"

"In a tunnel at the end of the complex, I'll explain what happened later." Henryk said as he stood and stretched, his stiff joints crackled and snapped loudly. "What the fuck is that sound?" Gascoigne asked in a harsh whisper. "That's me Gas'." Henryk replied as he fumbled to light his lantern. "Yer gettin' a damn can of oil for your rusty arse when we get outta here!!" He grumbled as he felt around for his weapons. "If you do that I'm going to plant my boot so far up yours that you'll ascend to the cosmos!!" Henryk jabbed back.

"Can you two be nice please?" Ophelia sighed as she lit her lantern so they could finally see. "We joke like that, we always have." The priest replied as he stood and shouldered his axe. "Keeps our wit as sharp as our weapons." Henryk said as he shrugged his shoulders. Taking the lead he set off down the tunnel. Following the draft of cool air he carried on through the crudely carved passage. It felt like years had passed as they walked, time seemed to not exist down here in the silent abyss.

Gascoigne checked over his shoulder from time to time, he half expected to see the beast from his nightmare following just behind him. This tunnel and the darkness made it feel like he was in the dream all over again. Not paying attention to his front he ran smack into Ophelia, sending her tumbling into Henryk as he grasped at something wooden in front of him. "Ouch!! Hey!! Watch it!!" Ophelia hissed. "Kurwa?!!" Henryk exclaimed as he was smacked in the face by the ladder.

"I'm sorry." Gascoigne smiled apologetically. Henryk muttered something in his native tongue that sounded insulting and Ophelia glared at him. Moving behind him they made the priest take the lead so he wouldn't run them over again. The ladder creaked under his weight as he climbed his way up. Peering over the top he was greeted by a strange sight. He saw a massive field with dozens of trees scattered across it, up above a gaping hole in the earth allowed sunlight to shine through. A small pond was a ways off to his left and to his right was what appeared to be a miniature orchard with a recently harvested field.

Far on the other end was a building, but it was obscured by the trees. Climbing out Gascoigne made his way towards the building. "Incredible. If he's not able to survive down here with all this than I'd be disappointed." Ophelia said in disbelief. "From the look of things he's been doing just that." Henryk nodded as he stepped out of the hole.  
Catching up to the priest Ophelia stopped him, "Wait. I want to search the house before anyone else goes in." She called as Gascoigne gave her a confused look. "If he's alive I know he'll recognize me. He might not be so welcoming to you though." 

"She's got a point, he came down here to hide from the church. And considering Gas looks like a church hunter, he might attack us instead." Henryk mused as he extinguished his lantern. "Alright, we'll wait for ya' near the trees. Holler if ya' need help." Gascoigne said as he leaned against a tall sapling. Ophelia pulled down her mask and turned away. Henryk waited until he was certain she was out of earshot.

"Alright Gas', what's going on with you?" He inquired with a serious tone. "It's nothing really." He sighed as he kicked at a rock. "Bullshit!" Henryk snapped. "Something has been eating at you since you came down here. You literally almost became a beast again and worried both of us. What happened back there wasn't nothing! Now, care to try that again?" The edge in his voice and his look suggested that dishonesty was not a wise choice.

Quietly Gascoigne told him of the nightmare and of the fragmented memories that tormented him. His story tugged at the old hunter's heart. "I'm so sorry... Your memories as a beast must be horrific... I understand why it frightens you." "To be honest, I feel I deserve these nightmares, I see it as punishment for all the times I made Viola come after me. And for nearly killing her... Its my fault she worries for our family's safety... I was supposed to protect her and I failed... And I've hated myself for it ever since." Gascoigne spoke in a low voice, he felt the tears threatening to well up again.

Henryk set down his weapons and wrapped his arms around his friend. "Don't blame yourself for this. You hunted beasts for years knowing the risks, even the Vicar isn't immune to the scourge's influence. Viola...she has a soul to good for this world, just like her mother. She went after you willingly because she loves you more than life itself. She's told me more than once in our private talks that if she lost you that they would have to bury her with you." Henryk spoke in a gentle tone as he tried to make him feel better.

"She probably doesn't feel that way after the night in the tomb..." Gascoigne mumbled sadly. "She's training to fight with Eileen because she wants to protect us, you included. She doesn't see you as a beast, she sees you as her husband, as Violet's father, as her dear hunter. Do you really think she would've stayed if she felt differently?"  
"No, I suppose not." The priest replied. As Henryk let him go he rested his hand on his shoulder. "May I make a confession?" He asked quietly. 

"Sure." Gascoigne nodded. "You know the story of my past, even all these years later I still have nightmares about my family's deaths. Truth be told, I sleep in my favorite chair more than my bed because when I do I have nightmares about Viola's mother. The last time I saw her as a human was the night she died, I kissed her farewell after she went to bed for the evening. And in the morning...I put her down..." Gascoigne couldn't help but hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. He was going to say something to comfort him, but he was interrupted by his stomach growling loudly.

An embarrassed look crossed his face and Henryk laughed faintly as he picked up his weapons. "I've had enough being gloomy. Let's talk of something happier, and maybe eat." Henryk said as he knelt down to rummage through his bag.


	14. Reunion

Ophelia approached the building with the silence of a phantom, stopping every so often to look for signs of life. The building they saw turned out to be a brick town house like those in Central Yharnam, and aside from the rusty window bars and a few weeds, the house looked in great condition. Climbing up the steps she carefully placed her ear to the door. A faint snore could be heard from upstairs.

Testing the knob she found it unlocked. She cringed at the loud squeaking the hinges made as she slowly opened the door. Standing frozen in place she listened again. The snoring continued, so she went in, leaving the door open behind her. The furniture inside was sparse, antiquated, and surprisingly clean. The fireplace in the space that was shared by the kitchen and living room still had glowing embers in it. On the table was a bowl of fresh fruit and several jugs of water. Up a narrow set of stairs she found a bedroom and an office across from it. The office was filled with shelves of books, and on a desk was several scribbled notes. On one that looked like a church document she learned that Irreverent Izzy was the original owner and that he built the place out of an extreme want for privacy, and perhaps paranoia.

As she flipped through papers and files on the desk she failed to notice the snoring stopped, whoever was inside was making there way down the hall. Ophelia nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard the creaking of the front door. Rushing to the stairs she found herself in a state of joy and shock. A man with long white hair down to his lower back wearing only trousers was closing the door. "Damn thing is broken...again..." He sighed. Turning around he spotted Ophelia on the stairs. Aside from the hair and a short white beard, he looked much like Ophelia remembered. Oh...it's you again. Here to remind me of my eternal loneliness?" He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her as he went to restart the fire.

"Again? What do you mean again? I just got here!" She said in confusion as she went to stand next to him. "Sure...and I'm the fucking Vicar!! Don't play dumb! You're a hallucination, you bother me all the time! You tease me, get my hopes up of someone finding me, then you mock me and vanish!!!" He huffed in annoyance as he fumbled with his steel and flint. "Alastair!!! I'm real!!" Ophelia pleaded.

"Yes, and I'm ignoring you!" He snapped as he grabbed a log to throw on the fire. Irritated, Ophelia reached into her bag and grabbed his journal. She chunked it as hard as she could, hitting him in the back of the head. "Ouch!! What the hell?" He whined as he rubbed his head. Turning around he picked the book up. Opening it he thumbed through the pages, he grew silent and pale as he recognized his writing. Slowly standing he looked up at her, his scarlet eyes wide with disbelief, "My god...you...you're real. You're real...and you're here. Please!! Tell me this isn't a dream?!!" He said as he slowly approached her. 

"Do you want me to kick your sorry ass to prove it?" Ophelia said as she crossed her arms. "No,no. Getting a book to the head was enough!" He grinned as he pulled her in close for a hug. Tears streamed down Ophelia's face, she was overjoyed and relieved her brother was alive. They stood like that for some time, when they finally pulled away Ophelia looked him over.

He was covered in various scars, some were burns, some from beasts, all along his arms were marks from medical syringes. Across his left shoulder was an old blunderbuss wound. "What took you so long to find me?" He asked quietly. "The letter you sent, your mark to show it was coded was covered up with blood." She answered with an apologetic smile. "That would be my fault... I got shot trying to deliver it to you. You know they sent an executioner after me?"

"Really? They wanted you that badly?" Ophelia asked wide-eyed. "That's why I was so cryptic and hid everything. They wanted to experiment on me because of my resistance to the scourge, not just because I murdered someone. Of course I might have upset them a little because the Choir member I killed was highly respected amongst them." Ophelia nodded knowingly, "They had fliers of you all over town for about ten years. I looked for you everywhere until the Powder Kegs burned down Old Yharnam."

"That explains the tunnel caving in, and all the horrid noises and explosions I heard sometime back. When was that?" He asked as he pulled up a chair for her. "You've been in hiding nearly fifty years. Old Yharnam was burned down twenty years ago. So much has happened since then..." She replied quietly.

"Twenty years?!!!" He gasped. "It's been that long?!!" He was silent as he stared down at his feet, it took a while for him to comprehend how long that was. "Damn....What happened to everyone? I don't suppose they're alive anymore." Ophelia was somber with her reply, "Most died during the hunt or were taken by the nightmare. Damien fell to the ashen blood plague...but he's at peace now."

"Were you the one who?...." Alastair trailed off. Reaching into her pocket Ophelia handed him his pendant, "I showed him mercy. I'm sorry, I know he was close to you." "He was close to you as well, we practically adopted him." He smiled weakly as he placed the pendant around his neck. "What of that bitch Laura? She ever get to be a blood saint?"

Ophelia shook her head, "No, they had her executed and burned her house down after she turned you in. Claimed her blood was tainted and impure. They deemed her dangerous to the health of the citizens who she ministered to." Alastair gave a dry chuckle, "Better than I could've hoped." A lingering silence fell between them before he spoke again. "So, how have you been?" Ophelia shrugged her shoulders, "Ah, the usual. Hunting, gardening, looking for you. Oh!! I mustn't forget, I'm in a relationship with someone."

"Gods have mercy on the poor soul. Who is it?" Alastair grinned as she shot a brief glare at him. "He's an old hunter named Henryk." Her warm smile turned to a look of confusion at his terrified expression. "Henryk?!! The hunter who took down a cleric beast and a dreaded darkbeast in one night?!! The one who wears yellow garb and fights like the devil himself?! That Henryk?!!"

"Hahahaha! Yes, dear brother, that Henryk. He's quite a gentleman and friendly once you get to know him. In fact he and his hunting partner, Father Gascoigne came down here with me. He was a cleric like you once were, but now he's a hunter." Ophelia watched him start to tremble slightly. "I've never met either of them, but I've seen Henryk hunting a few times long ago, that man scares me to no end!" He was thoughtful for a moment before a curious look crossed his face.

"Wait? You're with Henryk, and he's an old hunter from the Workshop, he must be ancient. Why are you with an old man?!!" Ophelia laughed as she shook her head, "Sit down brother. Have I got quite the tale for you."


End file.
